The Darkness Deep Wtihin
by kitty cullen
Summary: Sasuke has been gone for several years and Naruto left 3 years ago to train. Being left all alone changed Sakura. Now emotionless a proposition is made and she accepts. Time to get some payback. Possible future pairings. First story so please be kind.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura saw the sun rise. She had been standing on the top of the cliff for quite sometime. She always did this whenever she was back in the village. It gave her a little peace to know that it rose. The bright color, to light the day and give people a new sense of hope. But the latter no longer was true for her. She took a deep breath and traveled back down. Naruto had left with Jiraiya to train 3 years age and it had been such a long time since she saw _Him_. She paused for a moment to see if she felt anything. No there was nothing left to feel. At first when Naruto left her she felt more alone than ever that she cried and wallowed in her sorrow. But soon she came to a realization that this was the reason why everyone seemed to be leaving her, because they needed to be stronger because she was _weak_. So then she trained endlessly. It also helped that she was Tsunade's apprentice. She soon was one of the best medics ever seen in the leaf village. But still it didn't take the pain away. Kakashi had been gone for a couple of days because of a mission so the only one that was left was Sai. She then went to the hokage tower remembering that Tsunade wanted to see her in the morning.

Sakura was in front of the door and knocked. "Come In." Looking up Tsunade saw Sakura. "Hello Sakura. How are you?" "

I'm fine." She replied in an emotionless voice. "I need you to go assist a village that has been severely hit with an illness."

"Very well." "

All you need to know is in this scroll." Taking it from her hand Sakura made a hand sign and disappeared from the office.

Tsunade took a deep breath. Sakura had grown so incredibly strong in the last 3 years. But it seemed that in the last 3 years Sakura had also been dying inside. Kakashi even reported on how much Sakura power had grown. But the reason why she and Kakashi were worried about Sakura because of what she did. Tsunade somewhat regretted in aiding her but she didn't know what else to do. She remembered the night very well.

* * *

_**Flash Back- 2 years ago **_

_Sakura had finished a shift at the hospital and it was the middle of the night. Sakura had to aid in the mercy killing of a man who was in such extreme physical pain that they had to do a special numbing jutsu so that he wouldn't feel it anymore. She looked at Tsunade and asked "Is there a jutsu that makes you stop feeling emotion?" Tsunade was shocked and looked at Sakura._

"_Why do you want to know?"_

_She turned away and in a soft voice she replied," You know why. I... I need to stop this pain its distracting and I don't know how much more I can take. Please Tsunade if you know how teach me how to do it." _

"_Sakura do you truly know what your asking? To be emotionless you lose so much." _

"_Yes, I know but I can't lose much more than I already have can I?"_

"_The effects are complete emotionless but the jutsu does wear off."_

"_I understand"_

"_Do you really?"_

"_Yes." _

"_Are you ready?" Then Tsunade looked directly in her eyes and she saw such a determination and sureness that she knew that she couldn't back out now." Alright" and she began. After she was finished Sakura had passed out. When she woke up she didn't feel any different but then she started to notice little things were different like after Sai's remarks she didn't get truly angry but she felt somewhat the shadow of the emotion. And soon enough she only became a shadow of her former self. In a couple months the jutsu itself faded. Sakura never truly regained emotions she had learned how to block them and seal them deep within herself, all her love and all her hate._

_**End of Flash Back**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Sakura had become an exceptional kunoichi and was well qualified for ANBU black ops and she even put a request for it but Tsunade didn't want to say yes because she was afraid of losing even more of Sakura, so she still had not answered it. She soon went into her draw and took out a glass and a bottle of sake.

Upon arriving at the village it took little time for Sakura to assist the problem. She brought a number of ingredients and quickly was finding an antidote for this strange sickness. Sakura remembered that she wanted to always help people, that it gave her some feeling of being useful and needed. After the jutsu she didn't feel that strong attachment from before but still felt it was her purpose for now to complete her mission. She stayed for two more days before departing back to the village.

* * *

It was mid day when she came back and Sakura decided that before going to check in that she would walk around the village. She saw Ino with Shikamaru. They were arguing as usual with the usual insults. Sakura just liked people display emotions. It was quite sometime before either of them noticed that she was sitting in the corner of the flower shop quietly. "Sakura! How long have you been there?"

"Not long." She had gained a great ability of stealth which was one of the reasons she believed she would be more useful in ANBU.

"How have you been? How did your mission go?"

"Fine." she replied to both questions. "I'll see you later I guess Ino."

"Yeah Sakura" and she left. Her relationships had become like this. All of her old friends were distant. It was because she became distant that they were now far away. They were worried for her in the beginning and after the jutsu she just wasn't really enjoyable company and she didn't blame them for not hanging out as often as they did anymore. It was probably for the best anyway.

Walking again she past by the Raman shop. She could remember all the times they had eaten there but not any more because they were gone and she remained. All over the village were reminders of what once was. She once felt sorrow but now nothing, at least nothing she would acknowledge. All the memories now just seem just like a dream from a very long time ago.

She wrote a report to the Hokage and sent it to her. It was soon becoming dark and Sakura never watched the sun set because she knew that once gone darkness world consume the world and it would leave the people to fend for themselves. She entered her apartment and fell asleep. What was there really left for her here?

Little did Sakura know that in the darkness there was a pair of eyes that had been watching her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody! This is first time author Raven here. I didn't put a AN last chapter because I didn't realize how to but it all got sorted out. **

**So this is a dark Sakura fic and hopefully i will update regularly. **

**I like to say thank you to all who have reviewed and story alerted my fic. So without further ado ON WITH THE SHOW! **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 2 The Festival

It was the day before the spring festival. It marked for new beginnings and renewing friendships. But for Sakura all it stood for was the day that Naruto left. She saw the villagers putting together some stands and signs. She was walking along when she heard some one call her name.

"Sakura! It is good to see you!" shouted Lee. Turning around she saw Neji and TenTen stand behind him. Lee seemed as energetic as ever. She suspected that Neji and TenTen were dating now. It was about time it happened too.

"Hello Lee. Are you going to help set up for the festival?" she asked in an indifferent tone.

"Yes, Gai sensei has asked us to help out. You can join us too if you wish!" He still had a crush on her obviously. It sort of receded after the first year Naruto left but it never really had ever gone away.

"Lee I'm sure that she is already busy.,,," said TenTen. Sakura shifted her gaze towards her and she immediately noticed that she looked away. Sakura knew that TenTen was one of the many people who didn't know how to act around her anymore. Neji than directed her attention towards himself.

"Sakura I heard you applied for ANBU. " It was then Sakura's turn to look away from Neji's gaze. When ever she looked into his eyes she _felt_ as if he were judging her or trying to find something. Kakashi gave the same look at times and so did some others.

"Yeah I have but I still haven't heard anything."

"Nothing at all?" She knew that they weren't talking about her making ANBU or not anymore. Slowly turning away she replied,

"No nothing at all. I'll see you all later." She then walked away.

"Why did you bring that up Neji, you know how Sakura feels about that."

"I just wanted to know. It seems a little strange for Naruto to leave and not ever contact Sakura. But also Lee it's because I don't know how she feels about it anymore." Lee looked down the path Sakura was walking. He took a deep breath because he was starting to wonder too.

* * *

Sakura was on the training field practicing her aim. It would be a lot easier if she had someone to train with but everyone was busy with the festival. Throwing a kunai she hit the bull's eye. She thought about going into the Hokage's tower to see if there were any interesting scrolls she could learn some new jutsus from but still she knew the Hokage was busy. Not that she couldn't break in of course but she didn't feel quite up to it. She then heard a rustle in the tree. She stood very still. Was some one there? No impossible she didn't feel there chakra and she had become a near expert on that. She than heard a caw. What? Turning around she saw a raven on the branch. It was staring at her. Wait was it really? Sakura was somewhat unsure about this raven. It seemed different from regular ones, almost more intelligent. But she soon realized what she was thinking and quickly to test her theory she made some hands signs and said "Revealing Jutsu!" but nothing happened. So it is just a regular bird. She thought. If it wasn't that jutsu would've forced the ninja to come out of their transformed state. She heard her stomach growl. I guess I should eat. As she walked away she could still feel the raven looking at her.

* * *

Far away, deep within the forest was a person in a tree holding a raven's feather thinking to themselves, _Hmm so she noticed the bird. Still it doesn't matter. It's time to make the next move, the clock is ticking away._

The raven flew off the branch and it flew deep within the forest.

* * *

Ino spotted Hinata on the street. "Hey Hinata!!" Turning around she spotted Ino.

"Oh h hey Ino."

"Are you ready for the festival?"

"Yeah I I guess th that I am." Hinata was staring at the entrance to the village. Ino looked at her knowing that Hinata was still waiting for Naruto to come back. Hinata looked like as if she knew that he could walk through the doors any minute. Ino smiled to herself thinking that Hinata would probably faint on sight of him.

"Ino are y you okay?"

"Oh yeah I'm sorry if I worried you." A moment of silence passed "Sakura use to come to the gates and watch them for a little while the first couple of months but it just became painful for her."

"You k know Ino we should tell Sakura to come to the festival tonight." Ino looked at her with a confused face. "Well if you think about it w when was the last time that you saw her out having fun. I m mean I really miss her company and tonight might d do her some good."

"You know what Hinata I think you're right. Come on lets go find her."_ I should've thought of this myself after all I am Sakura's best friend. I need to make up for all the times that it seemed that I abandoned her.

* * *

_

Sakura was eating her dinner when she heard a knock on the door. "Come in" she called.

"Hello Sakura."

"Hey Hinata, Ino."

"Hinata had this great idea saying that you should come to the festival tomorrow. So you're gonna go!" Sakura wasn't sure on how to take the news at first. It looked like she wasn't going to reply but then she saw Hinata's face and knew she had to go.

"All right I'll come along."

"That's great Sakura we'll have a great time and we will never forget it."

"Are you s sure you don't mind Sakura ?" "Of course not Hinata I'm sure we'll all have a great time." she said. Hinata gave a small smile and blush. Then they left. Sakura knew that tomorrow she would have to give effort to not hurt or be a burden anymore to others.

* * *

It night time and Hinata Ino and Sakura were all looking at the village. The streets were bright with lamps and the smell of delicious food filled the air. There were a lot of games and neat stands. The girls were wearing kimonos. It had been a long time since Sakura had worn one she was looking at it with her admiring eyes.

"Hey Hinata looking good." Hinata blushed at Kiba's remark.

Ino then said "Hey TenTen nice kimono." TenTen looked for who had complemented her then noticing Ino she smiled. Pulling Neji's arm she walked towards them. Neji nodded at them and looked at Sakura for a moment more but then turned back to TenTen.

"Lets have a great time everyone!"

They all played games and ate sweets. Sakura mainly stayed with Hinata and for her sake played the games and all the prizes she gave to her. Then out Ino said "Hey I heard that there is a little tent where there is supposed to be a great fortune teller. Let's go check it out!"

Ino and Hinata had already gone and come out. "You go in now Sakura she's really good actually but don't get caught off guard when you see her though just go with it." Sakura just nodded and went inside. There was a table covered by a table cloth and on it was a giant orb the color of topaz. But what surprised her was who was sitting behind the table, a child or more specifically a girl. But her face was not visible. The clothes she wore was of a very fine dress almost eastern style. But she wore a cloth on her head that didn't go over her face entirely but because of her tilting her head slightly downward and having her hair in two buns, the cloth was more like a hood.

"Welcome please sit." The girls voice was like the ones that were very monotonous and calming. She took the chair.

"What will you do? Tell me about a decision I will make turns out bad or that I will have fortune?"

"I can not say for sure now but I will only tell you what you want to and need to know." The child put her small hands on the orb and put it in her lap. It started to glow. "You have a lot of pain in your heart. You also are starting to wonder about you're life." Sakura was not amused. This person was a complete fraud. "You don't know about staying in Konoha anymore. You don't believe that you have a place here. You are starting to despise the things you see around you everyday. You want to let them see all the pain they've caused you." Sakura didn't know how to react. Was this how she was feeling?

"I don't know what you are talking about! I don't feel it this isn't want I want!"

"Don't yell at me for telling you this. It is you who came to me. What I tell you does not come from myself but from your own heart. It comes from all you have hidden deep within." A moment of silence passed.

"Is there anything else I should know? "Another moment passed. "Yes there is something coming that will change you and all that know you. You're decision will affect them all and what you decide will ultimately bring your own death eventually. It is coming soon." Then she put the orb back on to the table Sakura left.

"H How did it go?"

"Fine." Hinata then wondered, did this night help her at all? Sakura then noticed her face. Everybody else came and smiled "Wow I can't believe it's so late already!"

"Come on I heard that there's going to be some fireworks" and as if on they heard the loud explosions of the fireworks. Then deep down inside Sakura, she felt a certainty of events, as if she knew what she was going to do but yet unsure. She then looked to all of them and smiled.

"Thank you." Hinata was happy. She finally saw Sakura smile but little did she know that when Sakura turned away the smile vanished from her face and Sakura held her heart to see if she still felt anything.

After every one went home Sakura went to bed and just before she went to sleep she could've sworn that she heard the cawing of a bird far away.

* * *

**Wow the creeeepy raven is back again. I wonder who's raven it is? **

**I know but do you? I bet you guys will never guess : )**

**So please RxR and any questions you have just feel free to ask. Also I might do a poll sometime in the future to have you're opinion what should happen in the story but I'll tell yo when  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my faithful readers. Sorry it took me longer to write this chapter I didn't have a lot of time to write. After you're done reading this author's note and the story I have a kind of smaller story for you guys about this chapter. **

**So i hope you enjoy**.

**I don't own Naruto and if I did let me say that a lot of things would change.

* * *

**

The day was incredibly bright for some strange reason. Sakura was with Tsunade thinking to herself. Tsunade noticed that it might've been better to send her to the hospital rather than help her with paper work but she noticed that Sakura was in deep thought."What is it that you're thinking about?"

"I noticed that Kakashi hasn't been back and he left 2 weeks ago." Tsunade hadn't let this fact escape her either. The mission she had sent him on was a b ranked mission but still 2 weeks was stretching it.

"You know Kakashi he is always late."

"I suppose." Sakura had been watching her the whole time. She found that she had the uncanny ability to think about multiple things at once and still have a cotinous stream of thought. They fell back to silence. Tsunade realized that she was going to have to talk about her life with her once and for all because for some strange reason she felt that she had to get everything out right now or they would be forever unsaid. "Sakura. I think we need to talk." Sakura wanted not to have a really deep conversation so she felt like telling her something first.

"I know you regret what you did for me, but you know that there was no other way. There was nothing left to do and if you didn't do it what do you think might've happened to me? What would I turn to instead?"

"I should've tried harder for you though! I should've thought of another way." Sakura had also picked up another ability, to be able to tell what people felt and where they were going in conversation. _Tsunade misses the old me. They all do. But who should it matter to most?_ The answer was simple, _ME_. and the truth was that Sakura didn't miss the old her. She decided that she didn't want this conversation anymore. Then she went back to the night before with the fortune teller. Sakura finished with her papers. Tsunade didn't feel like letting go of Sakura just yet.

"Goodbye Tsunade." Then Tsunade felt like Sakura was breaking away as if she would never com back. She quickly grabbed her hand. Sakura looked straight into tsunades eyes and held her there.

Then with a voice that was somewhat cold and questioning she said "Tsunade. Just who am I." Tsunade felt a terrible shock and let go of Sakura's then walked away leaving Tsunade alone.

* * *

Sakura was out on the cliff she didn't feel like talking to any one and she definitely didn't want to be around any one. But then she heard someone take a few steps behind her. It was Hinata. Taking a deep breath Sakura thought that at least for her she would not seem completely anti social. "H hello Sakura."

"Hey Hinata."

"I n noticed that you are h here really early in the ?" Sakura was unaware that somebody knew that.

"I watch the sunrise." Hinata giggled.

"D don't people typically watch the sunset?"

"That's true but why do people watch the inevitable darkness come? Are they accepting that fact? I watch the sunrise because I like to know that the sun is still there and a new day has begun." They sat in silence for awhile.

"T today is a beautiful day I hope tomorrow will be the same."

"It won't be." Hinata was a bit alarmed on hearing those words.

"B but why?"

"It's going to ge cloudy and probably rain." Hinata didn't question her because she sounded so sure.

"It's a l little sad. To think that such a b beautiful day could turn to the exact opposite only in the m matter of hours." Sakura then looked at Hinata seeing that her eyes were looking at a different time far away from the present. "Y you know Sakura I'm sure that it can still be sunny we just have to believe that it will be." Then getting up Sakura said one final thing,

"Sometimes Hinata no matter how much we want something to change we have to accept that there are things that are forever certain." The wind started to blow and Hinata's attention got cought by what seemed like a raven flying towards Sakura.

* * *

Sakura was in the forest when she felt it. She didn't hesitate in her walk but acted like she hadn't sensed anything. It was getting uncomfortably close. She didn't want to confront them without knowing who they were. But as it came closer she realized that it was very high and she stopped. "To whom should I thank for receiving a visit from the elder Uchiha. Turning her head she saw Itachi drop from nowhere.

"So you sensed my presence, impressive." She held a kunai in her hand ready to strike because after all this was an S ranked criminal. "Theres no need for that I only came to talk."

"So speak quickly before I decide that killing you now will save me the trouble of killing you later."

"I've been watching you." _Impossible I would've sensed him._ And as if to answer her question the raven came out of the sky and landed on Itachi's shoulder.

"So it was yours."

"Yes I knew that you would probably sense me so I tested your ability to sense something off. The smallest detail every top ranked shinobi needs to know." Itachi held Sakura's gaze hs shaningan slightly spinning.

"Why were you spying on me?"

"I have a proposition." _A proposition? What could he be up to?_ "Speak then."

"My leader wishes you to join the Akatsuki." The world seemed to freeze for a moment. She wanted to believe that this was a trick, that there was no way that the Akatsuki wanted her. But she was very good at telling when someone was lying to her and she knew that he wasn't.

"Why me?"

"Your medical skills have surpassed even the hokage and you even have gotten yourself into some bingo books."Really now she hadn't heard that one before. "Also we have noticed your behavior. We know that you no longer want to be apart of konoha and you simply just can't go off on your own. So this is the perfect opputunity."

"And if I refuse your offer?"

"I don't think you will." Silence ensued.

"How can I just leave Konoha. Even if what you say is true do you think it would still be so easy to just leave and never come back?" Itachi knew that he had the kunoichi convivced but leader did say that he absolutely wanted her.

"You will leave easily because not only do you want to but we can give you what you really want." Intrigued Sakura responded saying

"And what is that?"

"You want want to live again and prove to all the people of Konoha what you're truly capable of." Was this what she wanted? The wind blew through the trees and the rustling leaves were the only sound.

"I accept."

"Very well but you have to leave quickly."

"Don't worry. I have a plan already."_ Really now this should be interesting._ He thought . She then grinned "It's easy I'll just leave and say the akatsuki took me." She saw Itachi's stare and translated it to _what do you mean_. "Isn't it obvious? If I just leave not only will it cause panic but I'll be labled a missing nin. While if the Akatuski say they kidnapped me and want some sort of secret scroll for my return they will be less suspicious. It will also give us more time to be able to travel safely because obviously your base is well hidden. It should take them a few good hours to possible tomorrow to realize I'm gone." Itachi just hnd. "Let me just get a few of my essential items."

* * *

In her small apartment Sakura only took a few of her belongings including some scrolls and clothes. She knew that there was probably no one near the gates leading out of Konoha at this time so it should be o problem just walking right out the front door. Itachi was going to be waiting for her 5 miles out of the village. She then locked her door so people would think she just wanted to be alone.

* * *

At the gate memories flooded her mind. Sasuke leaving. Waking up to find Naruto had left too and of her waiting everyday for a whole year there for one of them or both of them to come walking through the doors. But how childish could she be thinking that they were going to all come back and they could be team 7 again. No she had given up on that dream a long time ago. Then clearing her mind she walked through the gates, without even a single glance back.

* * *

In the forest she saw Itachi waiting patiently. "Let's go, I'm ready." Itachi mearly hnd. Sakura guessed that the conversation they had earlier was going to be the only conversation that had Itachi actually talking. They then left.

* * *

Ino went t o Sakura's apartment to see if she wanted to have dinner, Sai was with her. "Come on don't you think that this is a perfect idea!"

"Actually no." Ino glared a him for making the ridiculous comment. Knocking on the door Ino said

"Hey Sakura can we come in?" silence "Sakuraaa." More silence "Sakura?" nothing.

"Maybe she's not here."

"Don't be stuiped Sai she is always here at this time." They looked through the window and it was dark. "Maybe she's with Hinata?" Checking in with Hinata she said that she only saw her in the morning. They started searching all over the village and finally went to Tsunade. "W we can't find Sakura did you send her on a mission?" Tsunade was immediately worried. "No did you look everywhere?"

"Yes" She couldn't really believe that sSaKura was gone.

"She could just be in her r room wanting to be alone"

"Go look again she has to still be here or near the village here is the key to her room look again!" They all quickly left the room.

The house was empty. In Sakura's room it looked extremely neat. "It's too neat," said Sai.

"What?"

"Something must've happened to Sakura." Then they saw it. A piece of black cloth with a red cloud on it.

"Oh no." whispered Ino.

* * *

After informing the hokage Hinata was on the cliff. They had stayed up all night. She was there alone in the rain.

The sun not rise that day.

* * *

**Alright so what did you think? please Review.**

**So story time. I planned on introducing this totally new character to explain the person who owned the raven but on the comments i got people thought it was Itachi and then it hit me that ravens pretty much meant an Uchiha was behind it. So this character won't be in this story but possibly for another future story I will write. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello it is you new writer Raven here. Sorry that i didn't update for awhile. But here is part 4. **

**This story introduces a character of my creation. If you want to imagine her voice at all think of it as a childish girly voice okay.**

**I will not even think about updating this story again until i get at least 4 reveiws. PLEASE I NEED TO KNOW PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY.**

**Once again i do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Chapter 4 Fortune and It's Fools

It took 3 days to reach the akatsuki hide out. Itachi did not even say a real word to her. It was annoying. They were in Rain sh knew. Then they stopped at the edge of a mountain. Itachi made a series of hand signs opening the barrier momentarily and only a small portion of it too. Inside it was like a rather large house with only 2 floors. Inside there was a hall way leading to a large kitchen with the dining table inside of it. There she saw some of the other members. Hidan, Kisame, were in the room. "You're finally back eh itachi." said Kisame. He merely" hnd" in reply but Kisame seemed satisfied.

"Whose this bitch?" asked Hidan. Sakura glared at him.

"This bitches name is Sakura Haruno and up until 3 days ago I was part of konoha."

"No shit huh. Well your not apart of our team yet either until Leader sama accepts you and if you havn't fucking noticed your headband is still on you and I don't see a slash mark." He was right of course.

"So that's what leader sama sent you on. To get a new recruit." said Kisame. He "hnd" again. Then zetsu came in. The white half of zetsu questioned her

"Hey who are you?"

"She's Itachi's new whore can't you tell?" Hidan broke down laughing at his own joke.

"I'm sIkura. I've been recruited ."

"But that would be weird to see Itachi with a bitch right?" Itachi was completely ignoring Hidan's comments. Then there came a small petite girl.

"Oh so you're finally back I-ta-chi-kun." The girl looked younger than sakure but she looked more like a 13 year old. Her hair was long and silver. On one side of her head was a bun and she had bangs. Here eyes matched her hair too. The girl smiled at Sakura. "Hello my name is Maria. "

"Sakura."

"You have very pretty hair."

"Thank you." The girl spoke vey childishly and giggled.

"Can I have a piece of your hair?" W_ait? What?_

"Um how much would you want?"

"Oh only a small lock of it. Nothing to ruin how it looks."

"I suppose then."

"She's a messed up bitch." Maria glared at Hidan before she went behind Sakura and with a quick swipe of her kunai cut off a small bit of her hair. She then diligently tied it with a red string. Sakura couldn't imaging Maria being part of the akatsuki. She just seemed to childish in character and to young.

"Leader sama has asked me to take show you your room for now." Then taking Sakura's hand she pulled her upstairs.

"So she was who Leader sama wanted huh Itachi." 'Hn'

"Great just another bitch to deal with."

* * *

Tsunade was at her desk. _Damn I need some sake right now._ Then Shizune came into her office. "Have you found Sakura yet?"

"No I'm sorry my lady but I have some important news."

"What's more important than finding Sakura?"

"Well its Kakashi." _Oh no. don't tell me something has happened to Kakashi too._

"Well what happened?"

"Well he's back." _Thank whaterver god that was out there_.

"Good."

"But that's not really the news or at least not all of it." _Theres more? _

"Continue."

"Naruto is back." Tsunade simled she couldn't believe it. "And so is sasuke." _What? All the people who had left sakura all decided to come back when she either fortune was on their side somewhat or they were fortunes fools._

* * *

"Wow doesn't it feel great to be back here!" yelled Naruto. 'Hn.' "Is that all you have to say after being gone for 9 years teme!"

"Just shut up dobe."

"Now now the both of you." Kakashi felt a certain pride in himself. They were finally back. All of them were back in konaha. Team 7 was back. Sakura would be so happy and she might actually go back to how she was before. But then he saw something, it was Hinata and she was sitting on a bench crying. Then she looked up after hearing the noise from Naruto's and Sasuke's argument.

"N Naruto!"

"Hey Hinata long time no see huh." Then her eyes turned to look at Kakashi and then Sasuke. Then she started to smile.

"I It is good to see you again." God how he had actually missed Hinata.

"Hinata why were you crying?" Then her face dropped. And than she was starting to cry again.

"Oh oh Naruto it all just happened and I I should've tried something to stop her but no and y your back and she's not here. "

"Wait what are you talking about Hinata?" But sasuke had picked it up first

"What she are you reffering to Hinata." But then seeing her break down crying again Kakashi knew what she, she was referring to.

"S Sakura is gone."

"What do you mean gone Hinata?"

* * *

The said girl was in her new room. She was told by Maria that Leader sama would see her shortly but to get comfortable for now. After talking to her for a little while Sakura could tell that despite Maria's actions she was definitely someone you did not want to get angry. She then thought back to what she Hidan had said. How she still looked apart of konoha. Sakura was not a patient person and waiting to meet Leader sama was nearly maddening. Maria had told her that today not only would be her initiation but also her new birth. Sakura didn't quite understand the last part but it didn't really matter.

* * *

Deidara walked into the kitchen with an overactive Tobi behind him. Maria was humming to herself while sipping her tea. "What are you so happy about, yeah"

"We have a new member"

"No kidding yeah"

"And I like her very much she has pretty hair and she is proper." To Maria having etiquette was very important.

"She'll probably be you partner yeah?"

"Well everyone is already paired with someone except me"

"TOBI wants to see the new girl." Maria giggled.

"You don't want to see her now but probably afterwards."

"What are you talking about, yeah"

"You see her initiation will giver her a completely new life. We promised her this and it will be interesting to see how it plays out. I for one am not to question Leader sama's motives." Confused Deidara knew that Maria knew much more than she was willing to tell.

"But I still don't see how that has anything to do with me seeing her, yeah?"

"Well my bombastic friend she will be an entirely different person after her initiation. Plus I do believe you have already met her." Deidara looked at her intently. "She was the kyuubi's comrade a pinkette named Sakura. She is the one who killed Sasori kun." Deidara then remembered her. Maria giggled at his expression of shock. "I should probably go fetch the egg because its time for it to hatch." She then went off skipping to Sakura's room.

* * *

At the leaf village Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke were all in Tsunade's office. They all were concerned but before she could address them about Sakura's situation she had to deal with Sasuke.

"So are you guys going to tell me what exactly happened to bring sasuke back." She looked at Naruto "You go first." Grinning Naruto began.

"Well you see while I was training with Jiraiya I was also looking for teme. And what a lucky break I got in finding him. Well of course a battle happened and then out of no where Kakashi comes in. then he convinces teme to come back with us after more fighting and then we got here." the words poured out of his mouth like water from a waterfall. She then turned to Kakashi.

"Out of nowhere?"

"Well truthfully I went looking for Naruto to talk to him but in trying to find naruto I found not only him but Sasuke as well and the rest pretty much went just like Naruto said." Than Tsunade turned to address Sasuke. His face was expressionless but his eyes showed concern.

"Why are you back Sasuke?"

"Dobe and Kakashi convinced me to come back."

"How?"

"It had a lot to do with getting revenge and my family here." Sasuke knew that despite how much he tried to push everyone away he did have attachments here in the leaf village. But he also came back for her. For sakura.

"Will you finally fill us in now? Come on what happened to Sakura" whined Naruto. Tsunade didn't reall know what to say but she went straight to the point.

"We have reason to believe that Sakura has been kidnapped by the Akatsuki." _What no!_ they all in unison thought. But then as if by fate a raven came to the window with a scroll attached. It had a red cloud on it. Taking the scroll Tsunade read it out loud. "We have the kunoichi known as Sakura Haruno. If you wish to see her alive then you must give us the scroll of the seven headed dragon. You will send it back to us with this bird within 3 days. Failure to comply will result in the death of the kunoichi. Signed akatuski." Sasuke knew by looking at the bird that it was Itachis.

"Those bastards. They took Sakura." growled the blonde. Kakashi looked at Tsunade.

"What are you going to do."

"Even if we do give them the scroll they could very well be tricking us. And the scroll of the seven headed dragon is sacred."

"Nothing is more important than getting Sakura back." Tsunade didn't know what to do. She felt so overwhelmed.

"I assign you guys and Sai to go and find Sakura. But remember we only have this small window to work with and even then I don't think that you guys might be able to find her."

"If we don't find her in 3 days will you give them the scroll."

"I don't know. Go and try to find Sakura."

* * *

Sakura was in a very dark room. Maria, Itachi, a blue haired woman named Konan and leader sama were in the same room as her. Sakura was thinking very hard at the moment. She was given an opportunity to start over completely. But the way it would happen was not exactly what she would expect. "So just to clarify. This jutsu will put me through extreme physical pain and will replace my personality?" Pein answered.

"The first part yes but I do not believe you comprehend the second part. Your personality will in a way be replaced but only by the emotion you have chosen to hide. All the darkness in your heart. Your true feeling will come out." Sakura was not sure not exactly how to deal with this. Wasn't this what she wanted

"Very well."

"Good so before we begin, I Pein leader of akatsuki formally accept you into the akatsuki. Your partner will be Maria. Here is your ring." Putting on the ring Sakura replied

"Thank you Leader sama." She bowed. Then she went on her knees and took out her kunai. Taking off her headband she layed it on the floor. Then with a deep long cut she put a giant slash through the leaf symbol.

"Okay Itachi and I will help perform this jutsu. Do you believe you are ready"

"Yes"

"Then lets begin. " Sakura had to lie down. Then Pein brought out a scroll. Following it him and Itachi made a series of hand signs. Then pein looked at sakura and said "This will feel like your heart is being cut out." Then she noticed it, Itachi had put her into a genjutsu. It was strange. She didn't feel anything. She was in a totally different room it was empty except for a mirror. When she looked at it it was her but then not her. This one was smiling a cruel smile. Sakura put her hand forward and touched the mirror. The image did the same. _Is this me?_ "You bet it is but I'm the part you have chosen to ignore." Then the other laughed. She then reached through the mirror and pulled herself out. "By doing this you will become nothing. Absolute." _I don't understand._ "For someone supposedly bright your acting very stuiped. You first have to accept me to complete this jutsu or 3 things could happen. One you die. Two you become an empty shell liteally not like before. Or three it just doesn't work all together." _What do I have to accept._ "All you hate. Think about it all. Think of all your sorrow."

Back in reality Pein looked at Itachi. "Are you guiding her through the process"

"Yes I gave her a mirror image to do most of it. She is almost ready."

Sakura was thinking about the things that had happened to her. All the memories she chose to suppress."There we go your ready" Then the other hugged her and said "Nevermore" Sakura felt a huge pain. It was more in her chest area and centered at her heart. She could feel herself dissolving into the other. "Nevermore" she said.

* * *

**Did you guys like that? **

**Please reveiw and like i said earlier i will not update until i get at least 4 reveiws.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello this is you forever enslaved author Raven.**

**FINALLY chapter 5 is out. Well a lot of complications arose not allowing me to write this chapter. and i probably will not update for another week or more because i have finals next week and i need to study. **

**So feeling utterly guilty for not getting a new chapter out after forever I decided that i was going to stay up as long as i needed to, to write and post this thing. **

**The reason for all the space bar things is that it changes point of veiw so when it's Maria's she never says The other characters name because she doesn't know them. Same goes for the other characters that don't know her.  
**

**So you know the drill, at least four reveiws for me to start beginning to think about writing the next chapter. Also i do not own Naruto.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5 Failed  
**

They had failed. Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai were all in the hokages office. It had been a week. Sakura was dead by now. The anguish they felt. Sasuke had an emotionless mask while Naruto was arguing with Tsunade."Why couldn't we give them the damn scroll? How is one scroll more important than sakura?"

"Naruto this scroll if given to the akatsuki would give them incredible power. I don't think that Sakura would want us to give up konoha for her." Naruto couldn't feel any worse than he did then. Sasuke was in the back thinking to himself. _Itachi took her. He still is testing me. I will kill him._ Tsunade looked at them all. _This room feels like a funeral. I can't have them all in here or Ill suffocate._"All of you out of my office, NOW!" In a flash all the guys disappeared. Tsunade leaned back in her chair. She couldn't believe it. What would they do now. _We have to move on. If we don't we will los ourselves._ She then pulled out a bottle of sake and started to drink straight out of it.

* * *

Neji, Tenten and Lee were on a B ranked mission. They were taking in a criminal who decided on turning himself in for protection. He had valuable information that konoha needed. So far there was no disturbances. They were taking extreme measures to insure his safety.

* * *

Not to far away two people were watching them. Maria was on a branch leaning against a tree. She saw the unsuspecting ninjas continuing to walk back to their village. "We can't take too long. We have to quickly get to the target." The person across from her was sitting on their branch.

"Let's go then."

* * *

Neji was feeling uneasy that no one had attacked them yet. It seemed that their plan was going too perfectly. In every mission something always went wrong whether it was major or minor. Tenten saw the look on Neji's face. "calm down Neji we should be thankful that nothing has happened yet."

"But something always happens. I just don't like the feeling of it is all." Then Neji saw it 4 throwing needles came straight for him. He threw kunai to stop them "Lee, Tenten protect the prisoner." Then he heard a soft giggle.

"I'm afraid that that's going to be impossible." Then he saw a small petite girl who looked no more than 13 or 14. She had long silver hair. Tenten stared at her

"Who the hell are you?" the girl glared and then in the blink of an eye she was right in front of her holding her face down torwards her.

"Who the hell? Well aren't you disrespectful. Some one should teach you a lesson in etiquette." Then recovering from shock Tenten tried to get her with her kunai but the girl merely jumped back. "I'll take care of these two you get rid of the hyuga." Then Neji was barely quick enough to block the other one who had been hiding in the trees attack. This one tried to stab him with the needles. _Who are these people?_ Then he took notice of their cloaks. They had red clouds. Then he looked at his attacker. The person wore a mask with a design of what seemed to be red petals over a black background. The eye covers were also colored red. He couldn't tell any definite features from the attacker other than that they had black long hair. But then this person started to move more quickly.

* * *

Maria looked at her two opponents. They looked quite amusing but today she couldn't play with them. Sighing she started her attack. She first went after the one with a bowl haircut who looked absolutely ugly. She was dismayed that his hair wasn't nice. He tried to punch her but maria easily dodged it. Then she kicked him straight across his chest sending him flying to a tree were it temporarily left him in shock. Then the girl in buns had out several weapons. 'I don't think little girls should play with such dangerous weapons.' The girl grew angry. The weapons were futile but maria could see that this one wasn't going to completely underestimate her. She smiled. _Maybe this will be a little amusing. Also her hair is really well cared for .

* * *

_

The akatsuki member in front of him was powereful. Neji was breathing hard. He had several small scratches but nothing major. But this guy. He didn't even seem to be breaking a sweat. Not that he could tell of course with the mask on but then he noticed that this guys main objective was to keep him from using his byakugan. Then he heard a loud crash. Turning his attention towards his team mates he saw that the silver haired girl was pulling tentens hair and cutting off a small lock. Lee was on the ground next to them now unconscious. The girl then let go of tentens hair and let her fall unconscious to the ground. But little did Neji know that being distracted for that millisecond would be his downfall. The masked figure did a quick series of hand signs then Neji was barraged with a ton of needles. He only got two needles in him, both in the shoulder. Then when he was about to attack the guy he felt his shoulder go numb. _What?_ Then the figure stabbed a needle in both of his knees and another one in his shoulder. His whole body soon fell under a paralysis. Falling to the ground he stared at the figure who towered over him and he heard the silver haired girl with the prisoner. "NOOOO go away I wasn't going to tell them anything."

"You owe the akatsuki and we don't things so easily slip by."

"Oh please god NOOOO." Then there was a sickening stabbing noise. The girl undoubtedly stabbed him in the heart.

"Alright what do you want to do with the shinobis?" Neji strained to hear the figures voice but the mask muffled the voice so he couldn't tell exactly what kind of voice he had.

"We have to work quickly. Lets dispose the body and get back to base quickly. We don't have time to mess with the shinobi." _What? They weren't going to kill them?_ Then he felt something in his neck and soon saw that the figure had injected him with something. Then he heard the person whisper, "If I ever owed you guys anything I am repaying it here." he then fell unconscious.

* * *

Maria looked disappointed at her surroundings. She then walked over to the boy called Neji._ I should probably remember their names. Hopefully we will meet again and have more fun._ Giggling she bent over Neji and cut a lock of his hair off. Tying it in a string then putting it in her cloak. Looking at her partner she said "You went a little soft on them" the figure did not reply. "Oh well lets get the body and take it to Zetsu." Her partner went to the body and hung it over their shoulder and then they both disappeared into the trees.

* * *

Tenten was the first to wake. She felt a deep pain in her arm and shoulder._ Damn it that girl did not look all that strong._ Then she saw that Lee was laying next to her and Neji was a little farther away also lying on the ground. "Lee get up." She then shook the body of her teammate until she herd him do a painful groan. Then slowly getting up she walked over to Neji. He was out cold and she noticed the tiniest red dot on his neck. _They injected him with something._ "Lee help me carry Neji back to the village." They had obviously failed their mission.

* * *

Naruto was sitting with Sasuke at Icharukas. "Hey teme why are you so down?" Sasuke just glanced at him before returning to his bowl of ramen.

"I don't know why you like to eat here so much. I think im going to be sick."

"'Ramen is the best thing ever! If you don't like it you don't have to come eat here with me." Then Ino and Shikamaru passed by.

"Man Naruto if anybody ever needed to find you all they have to do is go to the nearest raman stand."

"What! I don't just go to any raman stand." Sasuke sighed.

"What a drag we were looking all over for you guys and you end up being here." Naruto gave shikamaru a dead pan look.

"Wait you guys were looking for me?"

"Yeah Tsunade wants to see you. And you too Sasuke."

"Um well I can't rally go right away because um you see…."

"He was going to see Hinata." Sasuke stated bluntly. Ino burst out laughing.

"Oh yeah you guys have been going steady for quite some time now. So you guys ever talk about tying the knot?" Naruto blushed

'WHAT no!" Ino just laughed more.

"Don't worry I'll tell Hinata."

"Che troublesome."

* * *

Tsunade was stressed. In front of her was Kakashi. He was requesting to go on another mission as soon as possible. She knew why though. It was soon going to be the exact time when Sakura was killed. _Three years. I cant believe it._ But she had more pressing matters. Then Sasuke, Sai and Naruto came into the room too. "Good your all here. Team Gai cameback yesterday. Their mission was to bring a very well known criminal here to get information from him in exchange for protection. The stuff he knew was of great importance to us. Now though they came back with no prisoner. They are about to debrief us and then I'll tell you what you mission is afterward." Neji, Tenten and Lee all walked through the doors. They seemed overall okay.

"You guys don't look so beaten up." Said Naruto.

"That's because the medic nins can make wonders." Replied Neji. Tsunade then commanded their attention.

"What happened."

"We were pretty close to konoha when we were attacked. I had a bad feeling already because nothing had happened on the mission so far so I wasn't so terribly surprised when I learned we were finally being attacked."

"Who attacked you?"

"It was the akatsuki." Sasuke then started to listen intently. Tenten then started to take over the story.

"Yeah except these members I had never seen or heard of before. There were two. One was a young girl with long silver hair with some of it put up in a bun on the side. She fought me and Lee. We greatly underestimated her. She beat us quickly." Neji then continued

"The other one wore a mask though so it was practically impossible to get anything from this one. All I know is that they have black hair. The mask though was black with red petals on it with red eye covers. They were about 5'7. They were in a hurry and had to get to the prisoner quickly. The masked one was very strong and clever. They also had some sort of medicine on the throwing needles he used. It caused my body to become paralyzed. They also seemed very concern with the fact that they could not let me use my byakugan. To knock me out he injected me with something." _Unkown akatsuki members? This is worse than I first thought._

"I am ordering Team Kakashi to see if they can find any information on these new members." Sasuke smirked._Finally. By finding these people I will be onestep closer to itachi._ Then they all left Tsunade.

* * *

Alone now Tsunade had an uneasy feeling._ Why do I feel like something is not right here?_ Little did she know that there was a raven staring intently at her from the window.

**OH NOOOO it is the dreaded raven again. And another new character? So did you guys like it? what are your opinions on maria?  
**

**Please Reveiw  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, Raven here. I really did get this chapter out faster than expected but only for you my lovelies. **

**So time to hunt Akatsuki and what not. For any of you who do not check out my profile and believe me I don't expect you too but I want to say that if an of you like my other story I will not update it until I'm done with this story because I can not multi story type. **

**So you know the drill four review till the new chapter and it's always nice to know what you guys think of how I portray the characters.

* * *

**

Chapter 6 Surprised?**  
**

Maria yawned as she finished hearing her partner telling her that there was a change of plan. They were to meet with Itachi and Kisame and then go back to base. The raven who brought the message flew off back to it's master. "So we are just supposed to hang around here for about an hour or so before we go back?" Her partner was unresponsive. "I think you might be spending to much time with Itachi."

* * *

They were at the sight of the battle. Kakashi looked at the current Team Kakashi. All boys without the female that held them all together. "Look for anything we can track them with." Sasuke walked over to were there was a giant blood stain against the wall. _This must be where they killed the prisoner._ Kakashi was digging through some giant rocks that had came from the wall, no doubt broken apart from the battle. Naruto was stressed, the Akatsuki members clearly cleaned up the place so they wouldn't be found, but didn't that mean they were probably still close? He knew exactly what he would do when he found these people. He would beat the shit out of them and then find out what they did to Sakura. Sasuke turned to Kakashi.

"I can't find anything." Sai and Naruto nodded in agreement. Then Kakashi thought that they would have to see if they could find a trail which would probably be non existent then as he was about to give up looking in the rocks he noticed a shine. Reaching down he picked up a kunai. Summoning Pokkun he asked if this was any of Team Gai's weapons.

"No way that's any one from that team. You just found your ticket to tracking the Akatsuki." Pokkun quickly went following the scent.

* * *

Maria was getting annoyed. Itachi and Kisame were not late but they did have to wait a long time before they could leave. Then her ever vigilant partner seemed to have twitched. "Ne, what's wrong?"

"Four chakra signatures coming our way and closing in fast."

"Maybe they are on some emergency mission somewhere."

"I don't think so."

"What? Why?" Then she noticed who exactly had followed them. And Maria became estatic. Looking at her partner she gave her most mischievous smile and said, "We can't kill them but we can play with them."

The boys were in the clearing as they saw the two Akatsuki members exactly as Neji and Tenten described them. Naruto yelled, "Who are you!" _So loud_. Thought Maria.

"You are the jinchuriki, correct?"

"Yeah and my name is Naruto , and you are going to tell me what you did to Sakura!" Maria started to giggle hysterically. She then gave a very coy smile.

"Sakura? The precious weak girl from your village? Hhhhhmmmmm We killed her." Why this came a shock to the guys they didn't know but still they couldn't believe it. Then Naruto started to get angry and they could feel the kyuubi's chakra slowly start seeping out of him.

"YOU BITCH!" Maria's eyes narrowed at him. Then she took notice of the other people.

"How interesting. Someone from the Roots unit is here. And Itachi's little brother. I wonder how they found us?"

"Do you have all of your kunais?" Maria then went into her pouch and started to count and then realized that she was missing one. The silence between the two answered the question. Taking a deep breath she turned to her partner and smiled.

"I guess I'll take care of the two on the left (Kakashi and Sai) and you can deal with the other two." Soon Naruto lunged forward and the two Akatuski members merely dodged the attack.

Kakashi looked at Maria and asked, "Aren't you a little young to be in the Akatsuki?"

Smiling her coy smile she replied, "Appearances can often be deceiving." Then he lunged at her with a kunai and Maria merely spun away and then tried to kick him, also missing. Then from behind she nearly got attack by one of Sai's paintings. Maria started to giggle maddeningly. "Yes you guys will be good to play with!"

* * *

_DAMMIT!_ Naruto kept on missing the masked one. But it was only making him angrier. Sasuke was trying to get the feeling back in his arm after taking out one of their needles. Activating his sharingan he started to notice the pattern of the enemy. They were using mostly pure taijutsu and only some ninjutsu to avoid some major attacks. But they were more avoiding the attacks then attacking themself. He smirked, they were becoming more predictable in movement. "Naruto, try getting him cornered!"

"Not a problem! Shadow Clone Jutsu!" The masked figure disappeared and Sasuke knew where the would appear pinning them against a tree.

"Now you are going to tell us what you guys did to Sakura and then you're going to tell us about the Akatsuki." Then he heard a chuckle under the mask.

"Not a chance." Sasuke went flying into the air smacking against the ground after the kick he was given. _They're strong_. He turned to his side seeing the giggling petite girl having the time of her life evading and attacking Sai and Kakashi. She seemed to have gotten upset at Sai for some comment and Kakashi started to use the sharingan too. _It seems we are not the only ones having trouble.

* * *

_

Maria was most amused at Kakashi and Sai. They were not disappointing and did rove themselves very interesting play mates. But still the boy Sai had a dirty mouth while he pretended to have a stoic attitude. Was there really no good guy ninjas that were at least a little pure. Dodging more of the paintings. _A hell painter. I should probably take precautions for future predicaments with him. Plus he's not acting nice anymore._ Finishing this thought her feet crushed Sai into the ground. Then with a quick swipe of her kunai she took a piece of his hair. Then she took notice of Kakashi and his eye._Oh man this just got more difficult_. She then started to giggle to herself noticing how her partner was doing._ Well it seems that the kyuubi is becoming ever more agitated and all for his precious Sakura.

* * *

_

Naruto had received a total of twelve hits. Eight were defensive reflects and four were actually intentional. The four were the most recent wounds. They noticed that if they didn't actually start trying a littly that they were going to get seriously hurt. It didn't help that in this form Naruto healed quickly from his wounds but still the needles did help slow him down a little. "Sakura. You guys KILLED her!What did you do to her body? Who was the one that killed her?" The clearing's ground was quickly being destroyed from the relentless attacks from Naruto. Sasuke's method was more effective but he still couldn't keep the ninja in one place long enough to knock them out. Also they seemed to be able to see through his genjutsus. Then Naruto resumed his screaming. "Was it YOU?" the figure flipped backwards in the air landing on their feet after dodging another of their attacks. They didn't have the sharingan but this person could dodge their attacks pretty easily.

The figure looked at them and asked, "And if I did? Will you kill me?"

"YES!"

"Then you should probably try that because I am the one that killed her." Naruto seemed to have snapped. Sasuke knew that if he still tried to fight that he would probably be hurt. But they needed the Akatsuki alive. Naruto's methods were becoming more crude. The masked Akatsuki could still dodge him but then they were cornered. Naruto lunged forward and had 5 shuriken come his way which his chakra merely pushed away. The figure did not plan on this happening and before they could get away Naruto had punched them hard into the ground. There was a cracking noise. Naruto got on top of it.

"YOU! YOU KILLED SAKURA! THIS IS FOR HER!" and as his hand was making a large swooping motion for another punch there was a much larger crack and the mask broke. He stopped. He saw two emerald eyes look at him.

"What's the matter Naruto? Aren't you happy to see me? You kept calling my name."

"Sa Sakura?" She smiled. Then Naruto felt a giant pain as he was kicked off of her. Maria looked over to see her partner unmasked. She took a giant sigh and thought to herself _I guess the game is up_. She then jumped away and was next to Sakura. Kakashi and Sai joined Naruto's and Sasuke's side. Kakashi examined Sakura. The only physical difference was that her hair was dyed black and it was mush longer than it was three years ago, but then again it had been three years. But Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he saw Sakura smile. This smile though. He could feel it she had change. He then saw that Sakura was staring intently at him. He smile only widened more.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"Sakura." She then turned to Sasuke. They looked at each other for a moment.

"It has been a very long time now hasn't it."_This was the Akatsuki member I was fighting._ "Quiet as always I see. No words of hello? I guess it's a little payback for not welcoming you back." Then Sakura seemed to pause as if in thought. She had a grin on her face and looked at Maria. "I think we have company." Then they all turned to see two more Akatsuki show up. "I think you guys know each other." Maria's eyes narrowed.

"It took you long enough." Kisame just started to laugh.

"What are you talking about? We are on time. You guys just screwed up and got caught." Sakura's face was one of displeasure.

"What do you mean _WE_ got caught?" Kisame then took notice of Sakura.

"Hey what happened to your mask?" Sakura merely glared at him.

Sasuke was seething with anger. _Itachi!_ The boys were really shocked on the account that there long supposedly dead team member was actually not dead at all and was a part of the Akatsuki. Itachi then spoke. "We have to leave." Maria was a little displeased at the idea of leaving. She wanted to see the reunion play out. _Oh well maybe another time._ Turning toward the boys Maria smiled.

"Bye boys see you again soon hopefully and then maybe we can actually play some more." She then showed that she had gotten a piece of Kakashi and Sai's hair. Naruto then realized that they were going to leave. Sai was disgusted at Maria. He then threw a kunai at her as her back was turned. It missed the main part of Maria but there was a small crack noise. Then they saw Maria's bun came undone and a broken clip fall to the ground. Sakura then groaned and Kisame said exactly what she thought,

"Oh SHIT!" Team Kakashi was completely clueless as to what was going on as they saw Maria's petite frame start to shake. Then they saw Sakura jump away from Maria as the small girl went berserk. Her chakra was pouring out of her body. She then started to attack everything within her vision but she was not without target. She first went after Sai who barely escaped being pummeled to death by the small girl. Itachi and Kisame looked at Sakura. Sakura made a heavy sigh.

"They just had to do that didn't they."

"Hey it will make them go away and we can go back to base."

"Thanks Kisame you forget that I am the one that has to calm her down."

"She is your partner."

"That is a lot of talk coming from you Itachi. I love seeing how you deal with Kisame when he gets on your nerve." Kisame chuckled answering her instead of Itachi.

"No different than how you deal with Maria when she gets on your nerves."

"I like to point out that, that is only in extreme situations which has only happened a total of three or four times. Itachi then cleared his throat and directed their attention to the small petite girl effectively destroying the clearing and anything else in a half mile radius. Sakura took a deep sigh. Then she jumped into the mayhem her partner had created.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? sorry for the fight scenes. I can't really write them but please review and all comments are welcome**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello Raven here.**

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPANED? Okay I have told you before that I need at least 4 reveiws till i post something new. So let me recap. On chapter five i got 9 REVEIWS. let me say that again NINE REVEIWS! Now for chapter six i thought no problem. I did not receive the fouth reveiw until June 23. Do you understand what I'm getting at here? I don't understand. Did my last chapter suck that much? If it did you need to tell me so I can make it better. I already have this story mapped out! And I am really excited but I can't write this if people don't tell me they like it. **

**On another not I told you guys that I wasn't going to update my other story because I am writin this one and then all of a sudden I get that story to get two more reveiws and several more story alerts and that to me just doesn't make sense. **

**Anyway Thank you for those that have reveiwed and you should all thank the Violinist of Sorrow for doing the fourth reveiw.**

**So please read and reveiw and like I have alread said four reveiws till the next chapter. **

**I do not own naruto, but i do own maria.**

* * *

Chapter 7 Regroup

Kakashi had to get out of there and quickly. Sai was deeply wounded in his shoulder and Naruto and Sasuke were doing their best to get him away from the berserk child. There was a lot of dust everywhere and it was hard to see the boys. "Guys get out of there! We'll regroup a mile away from here!" Kakashi had to at least see if he could get to Sakura. While running blind into the mayhem he saw through the dust a figure standing. When it cleared he saw that it was Sakura. He looked at her and saw the change in the air around her. As if this person was completely different and only looked like the Sakura they once knew. Then he came to a realization.

"I can see that you didn't tell them what happened while they were gone, sensei." Kakashi's eyes were locked with hers. It was true that no one told them what happened to Sakura when they were gone because they didn't want to make them feel even more miserable. There was more crashing noise in the background. "You already knew didn't you?" She smiled and there was a glint in her eyes as she turned around. She was gone.

He knew that she was letting him go. But that was not to what she was referring to. He had to get out of there and fast. He couldn't survive if he just tried to take Sakura and drag her back to Konoha. He had to get to the others.

* * *

After much dodging and one major binding jutsu, the Akatsuki were on their way to the base. "You created a really big mess Maria." Kisame was laughing at her. This was not the first time she had gone berserk.

"Well it did make the annoying shinobis go away and not follow us."

"Yeah but now there is a major crater in the middle of the forest." Itachi and Sakura were both quiet during the whole conversation but she looked at him and he knew what she was saying._ We have to talk later._ "Why do you get so upset over someone ruining your hair though? It seems a bit ridiculous."

"You wouldn't understand it takes awhile to get it the perfect way. All you do is wake up and put some clothes on. What I do takes time."

"Yeah but you cause problems for Sakura too." Then they all looked at her. They knew that things were in motion now. She had met the people from the leaf village face to face.

Finally arriving they had to wait to be called by leader sama to begin the meeting. Sitting down Sakura was waiting for the window of opportunity to talk to Itachi. Then Deidara and Hidan walked in. Deidara at first deeply disliked her for killing Sasori, but then over the course of time they became friendly towards each other. Sakura was beyond amused at Hidan and Maria. Maria could not be in the same room as the jashinist without them starting to have an argument. The thing was that Hidan seemed to live to make her angry and Maria just couldn't let the foul things he said without a possible fight breaking out. Maria would always deeply insult him and then he would return the favor and it was a never ending cycle until someone broke it up. Sakura enjoyed her life here. They were helping her and in return they had her loyal service. That is as long as they kept their end of the bargain. Deidara seemed to be staring at her intently. "Something is different about you, yeah."

"Way to go you fucking moron. She doesn't have her mask on." Then Deidara's face brightened with realization. Then it darkened after realizing the comment made by Hidan.

"Hey it was an honest mistake. She doesn't wear it all the time, yeah."

"Yeah wow so instead of twenty four seven it is twenty four five. But what did happen to your mask bitch?" She twitched a little.

"It broke okay."

"HAH no kidding? Ran into more trouble than you and the other bitch could handle?" Maria than interjected.

"We ran into some of her old friends, and the kyubi."

"Was I talking to you?"

"No but you're pretty stupid so I thought you needed help by having someone else explain it to you."

"Shut up how old are you anyway? Cause you've been with us for like 7 years and you haven't aged a day. That's why you still have that childish body."

"Well it's not like I'm looking for your attention you disgusting heathen."

"It's not like I'm looking at you for any action. I'm no pedophile."

"Yeah but you can't get any without paying for it."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY SLUT!"

"Deaf too are we? Not surprising actually. You could never do things right and this explains it. You couldn't hear what the orders were."

"I am so going to kill you!"

"Enough!" Konan screamed. She walked over into the kitchen. " We can begin so let's go."

"Your piece of ass isn't even worth sacrificing to Jashin sama."

In Pein's office everyone was gathered. He looked at Sakura and gave her a questioningly look."What happened to your mask?" She began to twitched and had her hands into tight fist.

"**It broke**." She was really getting tired of that question.

"Alright so both missions were successful correct?"

"Yes"

"Did you run into any trouble?"

"On the mission no, but waiting for Itachi and Kisame we met some nins from the leaf." If Pein was concerned he didn't show it.

"What happened then?"

"We fought them and then Maria went berserk. They left and we came here."

"I see. Itachi, Kisame, do you have the information we need?" Kisame spoke.

"Yeah it's in the leaf."

"Very well then. Our plan is coming together. You are all dismissed except for you two." He motioned to Maria and Sakura. "I have a new mission for you. I need you to go to the leaf and get the dragon scroll. You are to leave as soon as possible." They both nodded their heads and left.

Maria looked at Sakura. She didn't look tired but it was still a better idea to rest first and then leave."Let take a break and leave in an hour."

"Okay." Sakura knew where she was to go. After walking around for a little while she found who she was looking for. "Itachi we need to talk." The said man turned towards her. They were in his room.

"What is it?"

"You know what I am going to say."

"Then why did you come to tell me if I already know?"

"You need to finish the jutsu. It is only partly done."

"I don't think it's necessary to finish it you are doing fine."

"Yes but you know what can happen."

"I hardly doubt that you will use it to such an extent that it comes to that."

"You can't hold out on me." There was a pause. "I am not your brother."His eyes were locked on with hers. She knew that he was afraid of his brother completely falling into darkness. She knew what he planned on having his brother hate him so much. It was so that he can kill him and then be claimed a hero in Konoha. "I have chosen this path and there is no turning back for either of us Itachi. If you won't do this then you shouldn't have helped me this far. There is nothing left for me but forward there is no going back now." His sharingan eyes were still boring into hers. She knew she wasn't going to get anything else from him. So she decided to change the topic. "How are your eyes doing."

"Fine." She had healed them the second year she had joined them. She then knew she had to go but before she left the room completely she turned around slightly.

"We aren't finish yet." She left.

* * *

Kakashi was with the others a good distance from ground zero. Sai was patched up but would probably need to be looked at by someone back in the village. Kakashi knew that he had to tell Sasuke and Naruto about the three years that Naruto was absent. Everybody refrained from talking about it. It even amazed him that Hinata hadn't said anything to Naruto about it. But they all knew that they would fell guilt stricken and it was bad enough that they didn't get her from the Akatsuki originally. But he knew now, that look in her eye. The aura she now possessed. Yes he knew very well. But now he had to tell them the truth. Naruto was still a little mad and fuming on the side. "I can't believe they have her. They will pay." Sasuke was as stoic as ever.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I have something I have to tell you." They all came closer. "There is something that no one has told you and you need to understand what has happened to Sakura."

"What is it Kakashi sensei?"

"Did you notice how Sakura is now? Does she seem different to you?"

"Well of course her hair is dyed black!"

"That's not what he means dobe."

"Well then what teme?"

"Sasuke does it feel different to you?" Sasuke didn't speak for a moment. He saw something in Sakura. As if she did change somehow. But he couldn't place his finger on it but it still felt familiar.

"There is something in her demeanor."

"Good I need you guys to understand that she isn't the Sakura you once knew. She has changed and this happened before when you left Naruto." The blonde had a confused look on his face. "When you left it was a dark time for Sakura. She felt alone and abandoned. I will admit that it was partially our fault too. I tried to help her keep her distracted but that is hard to do with someone who has felt a lot of pain. She practiced relentlessly but still she was in Misery. She went into a state of depression. After the first year Tsunade performed a jutsu that rendered her emotionless. The effects lasted well after the jutsu was done. She became cold. We didn't know how to handle it." He let the knowledge sink in.

"So you mean because I left she became depressed." Naruto was already feeling guilty.

"Not just because of you." Sasuke still didn't speak but he knew,_ It's also my fault. She told me she loved me and she was always there waiting for me. She couldn't do it anymore_. "But now she has changed again. That Sakura was not the Sakura you knew or the one she became. This one is totally different. You need to understand that this Sakura has joined the Akatsuki and has said that she will be our enemy. And by the looks of it she fully plans on being against us."

"NO!" Naruto wasn't going to accept it. _Oh boy_, thought Kakashi. "They have done it to her. Sakura will be back to normal after we take her back. She'll be happy again."

"Naruto…"

"No Kakashi sensei, I am not going to lose my faith in Sakura. She would never betray Konoha."

"You don't understand. But Naruto was done listening. Kakashi knew that he wasn't going to get anything else into his head. But still he felt a hunch and he preferred not to tell the others about it yet. They all went to sleep.

It was raining, hard. But Kakashi knew that something felt wrong. Then there was a figure standing in front of him he couldn't make it out until he came closer. "Obito."

"Hello Kakashi. It has been a long time. It seems that you have forgotten about me."

"What no there wasn't a single day that hasn't gone by that I didn't think of you."  
"How could you. You have abandoned your team mate." _What no this can't be happening._

"No I didn't abandon you."

"Yes you did." Finally looking into his eyes he noticed they were the color of emeralds, then he turned away.

"No wait!" He found himself not chasing Obito, but a small child with pink hair. They were running in the forest, in the rain. He could hear the child cry. But finally when he caught up to the kid he grabbed the wrist. She spun around and then he felt a huge pain in his chest and felt to his knees. He looked to see a sword stuck through his chest into his heart. He looked up to see the new Sakura with her long black hair, smiling.

"You already knew that this would happen, didn't you?"

Kakashi sat straight up panting. He looked around himself, the others were all asleep. Yes he knew well what was going to happen.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Review.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Raven here.**

**I'M SO SORRY! It took way too long to get this chapter out. I just spent five hours straight writing this for all of you because i felt so guilty. So because of my guilt instead of my typical 2000 word minimum i made sure to make this at least 3000 words.  
**

**Second I want to thank all of you for your great reviews. You know I feed and live off of them. **

**I'm sorry about the crappy fight scenes ahead. I'm just really bad in putting down what i see in my head onto this paper/internet thing.**

**So four reviews and i will definitely type a new chapter (and hopefully sooner this time).

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 The First Battle  
**

Sakura was in her shower. She could feel the hot water run down her skin. Looking at her self she watched the water falling off of her. The streams it made were black. The black water was cycling into the drain. Turning off the water she got out of the shower. The mirror was fogged , so she used one hand to wipe it down. She looked at herself and for the first time in a long time she saw her pink hair. Obviously she had to dye her hair because, honestly how many pink haired ninja's were there in the world and the world thought she was dead. At least they thought that up till thirty six hours ago. In the mirror she noticed the scarring. She put her hand over it and ran her fingers over all the lines. It greatly contrasted against the rest of her smooth porcelain skin. To have such an ugly mark on her. She felt a smile come across her face. Drying herself off she put on her clothes and went to Maria's room so they could leave.

Opening the door she found Maria talking to …. No one. "Yes we are going to have lots of fun today. Oh you are looking so pretty." She was giggling. This was not the first time Sakura had walked into Maria talking to no one. But when it did first happen Maria defended herself by saying she was talking to her art. Maria was close to Sasori when he was still alive. According to her he was exceptional company. Sakura thought that the only people that Maria really liked was just Itachi and her. Maria didn't mind Deidara,Kakazu,Zetsu,Konan, Kisame or even Tobi but she couldn't stand Hidan and Sakura was still unsure on where Maria held leader in her mind.

"Maria we should leave soon." Turning around she saw that Maria was pleased with herself. "You finished another one?"

"Yes come and see. I think you will enjoy this one." Walking over Sakura looked to what Maria was finishing stitching the arm to what was a doll. It resembled something more to a plushie but it was amazingly accurate. It was a doll of Kakashi. She smirked. Maria put the doll next to her others and she smiled at the collection.

"I'd like to leave soon. I'm looking forward to this mission. "

"Ah so Leader gave you the green " Maria had her own mischievous smile. "This will be interesting."

* * *

They were all in the Hokage's office. The silence was suffocating. Tsunade didn't know how to react. The information just had to be false. It was to hard to handle. But she had to believe it. It wasn't like this was information given from an anbu black ops mission into retrieving information on the Akatsuki. No, this was from Team Kakashi. Who would know better than to lie about this and who could not make up a story like this. How would others react when they learned about this. But what the more important matter was what was she going to do about Sakura.

"Are you absolutely sure that she is with Akatsuki?"

"Yes."

"But she has to be under some genjutsu! I mean Sakura would never do something like this. Why would she ever join Akatsuki and fake her own death. I can't believe she would willingly fight against us!" Tsunade couldn't stand to hear Naruto's comments.

"Despite what you may think Naruto. She must've planned this out very carefully. But for now I can only label her as a rogue nin."

"WHAT! You won't even label her as a missing nin? We let Sasuke have that title even when we learned that he was with Sound." Kakashi watched the stoic Uchiha, for any change in emotion but none were visible.

"Yes but Sasuke first went missing before we learned he was with sound. This time we have someone who we did not consider missing. We thought she was dead."

"But we first thought she was missing. Can't we say that now?" Tsunade sighed. This was not good at all. Slamming her fist down she shouted at them all to get out. Shizune walked into the door to see Tsunade drinking again.

"This is only the beginning, isn't it Shizune?"

"Um, mylady?"

"Things are sent in motion. Things that cannot be undone. Now we can only wait and see what will happen next."

* * *

"Where did they say it was?"

"In a tower near the Hokage's. Under strict seal."

"So how do you want to do this, Maria?"

"It would be better if you sneak in and I would create a distraction. But you should hurry. It will be hard to leave them unscathed for long. Pein said I could also have a little fun. But I still can't kill any of your targets." She finished with a smirk. And from the spot they were hidden they both disappeared heading towards their goal.

* * *

Maria was a little disappointed in the fact that she could get so easily into the village. But she needed some fun. Since she was the distraction, she didn't need to hide. After finding a good crowded area with two ninja she jumped in and she could hear the civilians already screaming. She quickly hit one and the other she quickly grabbed him and threw him into a food stand, effectively destroying it. But it still took three minutes until more arrived, which she had already beaten the crap out of the original two. She dodged each of their useless attacks and sent them flying into each other and she made sure they were making very loud crashing noises. She made sure to leave some conscious so they would get back up. Then she saw the original team she and Sakura had easily defeated on the assassination mission they had.

"Oh hello. I was wondering when I would get some serious company but then again I already have defeated you. But still you should give a good try and this time I'll make sure to leave you conscious to get more company." She could see them openly glare at her. "And believe me this time you don't have Sakura to go easy on you. I plan to enjoy this thoroughly."

* * *

Tsunade was trying to find her sake which Shizune hid after she came into the office earlier, when the said woman came rushing in.

"Akatsuki is attacking!"

"What!"

"So far there have been reports of only one in the village but this one has created a very big mess."

"How many units have been deployed?"

"Two and Gai's unit has just arrived at the scene."

"Which member is it?"

"We believe it is the one called Maria. She was first encountered by them."

"That means that she can beat them and means we should deploy another unit or actually two."

* * *

Maria was laughing at Lee who was trying to hit her. He was all but ready to go full force on her. Then the rest of the original rookie nine appeared. Sasuke saw the silver haired girl who seemed to be having the time of her life. But he noticed that Sakura was not there and Akatsuki always worked in pairs. He began to search around the area to see if she was hiding somewhere.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Sakura isn't here." Kakashi realized that he was right.

"She has to be close." Naruto smiled at the news. So instead of going to hunt her down she already came but now the only thing left to do was keep her here.

* * *

Sakura had already left the tower. In fact it was much easier than she thought it was going to be. Getting in the tower took little effort but getting the scroll did take a little longer than she would've liked. She headed towards the fight were she could hear loud crashing. She saw Shikamaru about to trap her partner when she punched him straight into the wall knocking him temporarily unconscious. Talk about a greeting.

"You're timing couldn't have been better." Everybody else was completely shocked in seeing Sakura. Kakashi sighed. _At least now Tsunade won't have to worry about telling them she's alive._

"SAKURA, how are you here you're supposed to be dead?" screamed Ino.

"No Hello? No , How have you been? Straight to the point are we?"

"This can't be real. This is some twisted trick!"

Sakura only chuckled. She could see the others faces in complete shock.

"Oh no, I am real and alive. More than I have ever been in the longest time." Then Kakashi came and tried to punch her. She barely dodged.

"What no hello from you two? Maybe I should've hit you when we had our first reunion but no matter." A wicked smile grew on her face. "I have all of you her and believe me I will enjoy myself thoroughly."

"Everyone, you have to get out of shock. This Sakura is different from the one you remember. She will not go easy on you."

"That's right Kakashi. I'm going to make sure that none of you are left without a scar." Sakura first did a series of hand motions after having Shino attack her with some of his bugs. She burst into petals which blew around wildly. Some would quickly form together revealing Sakura but whenever anyone tried to hit her she would turn into petals again.

"I've had enough of this," Sasuke said. He began to burn all the petals forcing Sakura to take her regular form.

"Sakura, what did they do to you. You don't understand what you're doing." Cried Naruto.

"You don't believe that _I _would want to hurt you guys. Well that is sort of true. Because I don't just want to hurt you, … I want to make you suffer and ultimately kill you. But I see that we are outnumbered and despite how strong we are, we are still up against some strong characters. So Maria, I suggest you stay out of my way." She removed her Akatsuki cloak letting everyone see red lines crawl across Sakura's body and completely cover it. The design looked like thorns, such as a bottom part of a rose.

"What did they do to you Sakura?" asked Ino. She began to laugh.

"What did they do to me? They helped me! They saved me when no one else did! I _was_ dead. The life I had was all but nothing. I was empty. So when they came and offered me a deal I gladly accepted."

"But why?"

"Why? You ask? IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! You all abandoned me. You couldn't stand the sight of me. The deal was join them and in return they would help me with my revenge." She then locked eyes with Sasuke. "You of all people should know what I feel Sasuke. But this time my revenge is also directed towards you. "

Yes Sasuke could see the familiar glint in her eyes. But he could feel the darkness radiate off of her. Her chakra level was raised exponentially. Sai already drew several animals that all went to attack Sakura but instead of moving out of the way, the markings seemed to come out of her skin and slashed right through them. Then all hell broke loose.

* * *

Maria was quite amused. She made sure to stay out of her partner's way. She wished she had some of her tea. Sakura had effectively hurt almost all of her opponents. Their injuries varied From deep flesh wounds, minor scratches with major bruising and being knocked unconscious. She couldn't help but giggle at the scene before her. She didn't think that she would get her revenge so soon. But she was still a little weary.

* * *

They couldn't touch her. Another of the thorn whips missed grabbing onto Kiba but it still was able to knock against him giving him deep scratches against his back. He screamed in pain. She was still unsatisfied. She barely had a few scratches on Kakashi, Sasuke and Naruto. She was looking for her opening. But she could tell that they were getting tired.

"We have to do something Kakashi," said Naruto.

"We won't last much longer and she doesn't look anywhere near done." Added Sasuke

Kakashi surveyed the area to see who was still able to decently fight. Kiba was all but finished. Hinata had held her own for awhile but Naruto had continuously helped her out. Shino was unconscious. Neji was severely injured. Lee was unconscious. TenTen was gone too. Shikamaru was still usable but had a deep wound on his back. Ino was still awake but out of chakra. Choji was also gone. They had to regroup to get Sakura off guard. But the thorns made it nearly impossible to get to her. They needed some sort of opening.

This was taking longer than she would've liked but now they were definitely done for. They were too slow and even though the thorns couldn't wrap on to any of them they were smacking them around. She was finally able to grab onto Kakashi and immediately started to crush him.

"No." she growled. It was only a substitute she was trying to feel where the real one was when she started to feel a little pain. Shikamaru made a misstep when he decided to try to bind her again, allowing Sakura to grab on to him. Ino trying to save Shikamaru was also caught.

"Sakura how can you do this to your friends?" asked Naruto.

"Friends? You guys aren't my friends anymore. You still don't get it do you. The Sakura you're trying to bring back to Konoha is dead and gone and you want to know why she died? It was because of you! You killed her. You all sentenced her to death the first time you abandoned her. Now all you have left is the new Sakura. The one created from all the suffering and hate left from the old one!"

Sasuke saw an opportunity. Two of the five whips where being used to crush Sakura but he could feel it. Something was happening to her. The markings where probably taking a toll on her and they just needed to wait it out. But he was still distracted. Where could Kakashi be? He was stll slightly hesitant on attacking his ex team mate. Never in his life did he think he was going to be put into this situation. He dodged again another whip which barely missed him. If Kakashi was hiding that probably meant that he was waiting for an opportunity to attack Sakura. Which meant that they had to get Sakura's attention and distract her long enough to forget about Kakashi.

Sakura was starting to feel a slight pressure in her heart but she pushed the concern to the back of her mind.

"You can't keep it up much longer Sasuke!" she smirked. He was slowing down. "You know you still haven't said one word to me. It almost hurts my feelings. But I know what will make me feel better." Another whip barely missed him but still gave him a minor scratch. "Killing you!" Sasuke locked eyes onto her and after being around Itachi for so long she could read what his eyes were saying. "I can see why you're pretty shocked. You never thought that I would want to kill you. But that would be true in a different life time. If you're trying to use you're sharingan than I should give you fair warning, I can fight pretty well against it. After all I have spent these past few years training with Itachi." She saw his eyes widen a bit and then narrow. "Oh yes, he was the one who actually approached me to join Akatsuki."

"I had nothing to say." _What _thought Sakura.

"Excuse me?"

"I had nothing to say to you, that was why I didn't talk to you."

"Yes you were never a talker. I guess it was an Uchiha thing but you never did have anything to say to me. You saw me as weak and annoying. But not now. I became this because of you Sasuke. I felt unworthy to stand by your side and even with everything I tried to do for you, you pushed me away. But this time I won't let you escape me. I'm going to crush you. Now all you are is an annoying memory that I wish to erase from my life permanently." Then the whips began to thrash uncontrollably. And the pain in her heart was becoming more noticeable but she continued to push it away.

It was working but it wasn't going to be for much longer. He had successfully gotten her to become angry which would perhaps cloud her judgement. Whatever Kakashi had plan he had better do it soon. Because it was getting harder to avoid her barrage of attacks.

Sakura saw he opportunity and was striking. This time the rest of them would not get away. Then she felt it and had barely enough time to move before Kakashi came from the ground trying to strike her. _Dammit! I was too caught up in the moment and forgot to be on my guard._ She jumped back and was about to strike when this time her heart caused too much pain and her body felt as if it was being torn apart. She collapsed and the thorns went away along with the markings. She started to clutch her chest and coughed up blood. Kakashi then got a kunai knife and took a swipe at her. She was barely able to move but he still got the front of her shirt causing it to expose the top part of her shirt. Then before he could attack again a silver blur appeared and pulled Sakura back. Sakura continued to cough blood.

"Do you have the scroll?" asked Maria.

"Yes." She barely breathed out while she was trying to keep from coughing up any more blood.

"Then we should leave."

"NO!" shouted Naruto trying to reach them quickly enough but then he stopped and stared.

Then with several hand signs they disappeared.

"Did you see that?" said Naruto.

* * *

**How was it? Always looking for inspiration in what you guys are thinking. Please review.**

Yes they had all seen it. The scarring that was over her heart. It looked like someone had tried to cut it out of her.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello Raven here.**

**I AM SOOOOOO SORRY! It has taken me forever to update! I really don't mean it but school is back in session and my life is all crazy!**

**Well hopefully you will forgive me. **

**I noticed that on my last chapter I actually messed up. I put the author's note one line too soon so the line that is not bold at the end of the page is actually supposed to be the last line of the chapter.**

**So you know the drill, at least 4 reviews before I even consider writing the new chapter (that's actually a lie I already know what the next chapter is going to be so what I really mean is till I start typing it)**

**I do not own Naruto. Which in reality is a very sad thing because I swear to what ever might divine force out there that Sasuke and Sakura would be together by now whether it was some twisted form of love involving Sasuke kidnapping Sakura or that Sasuke took Sakura with him in the very beginning. I do however own Maria.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9 Recovery**

Sakura was in her room lying down with her eyes closed. She was trying to remain calm and go to sleep but sleep seemed to abandon her and leave her to keep her breaths even. Then Pein and Itachi walked into her room.

"Have you recovered," asked Pein.

"Yes, I am a medic." Sakura opened her eyes. "I told you that this would happen." Her statement was directed more to Itachi than to Pein. "Leader, I want the jutsu to be completed. If I am to complete my goal I can't be thwarted by something so overlooked as an incomplete jutsu."

"How long would it take for you to recover," asked Pein.

"From what I know of the jutsu it will at least take me a day even with all my medical expertise. Why? Do you need me for another mission?"

"Yes."

Sakura took a mental sigh. Missions back to back with barely anytime to recuperate between them, it seemed like ever since she was discovered to be alive by Konoha Pein seemed to overwork her.

"Itachi will complete the jutsu." Pein left just giving Itachi a look. A silence took over the room.

"Aren't you going to begin?"

"Hn." She closed her eyes. Her left eye was slightly irritated.

"You can't hold out on me Itachi. This was part of the agreement we made."

"You would not have to have had this happen if you would have had more control over yourself."

"What I know of the jutsu me getting a little emotional is actually beneficial for me. My emotion is the essence of the jutsu's power." Itachi made no reply. "Let's get this over with."

* * *

Tsunade took a deep sigh. The complete destruction of a part of the Hidden Leaf Village was just one of the things that greatly weighed her mind. Everyone now knew that Sakura was alive and not only that but also that she was with the Akatsuki. Also that she seemed hell-bent to kill all of her old friends. And on her mission to kill them she ended up putting several of them in the hospital with critical injuries. So that was why she was sitting in the hospital room where the majority of the injured friends where being held. The only ones that were missing were TenTen, Choji and Lee, who were all knocked out by Sakura. TenTen and Lee had the worst battle wounds. Also Shikamaru because he was getting damage reports for Tsunade. They had both been in the fight with Maria and Sakura didn't go any easier on them. Jiraiya was there too.

"Me and Jiraiya have important things to discuss with all of you." Everyone was quiet. "You all saw the scars on Sakura correct?" Everyone nodded. Well Jiraiya believes that he know what it was and how Sakura became so strong." All their attentions were transferred to the toad sage.

"From what you have described to me about Sakura's power I am pretty sure it is the Dark Abyss Seal."

"Wait you said that you were pretty sure not that you were absolutely positive," said Ino and Naruto agreed.

"From what you guys have described to me it sounds very similar but not completely. It seems to be a little incomplete or beginning stage of it."

"Then with all this doubt how are you so sure that what Sakura has is this specific seal?"

"The scars that you said that were over her heart and the form her power took were all practically the same as what would happen with this seal. Also I don't know of any other kind of jutsu or seal that has the same effects."

"What does this seal at it's full capacity able to do?" asked Shikamaru.

"Let's just say that this time around Sakura probably wouldn't have been stopped so easily."

"What do you mean easily? She severely wounded most of us and now TenTen, Lee and Choji are all in critical condition!" exclaimed Kiba.

"I know Kakashi got the drop on her but still you told me that she was coughing up blood."

"Yeah so what does that have anything to do with it?"

"Just like with any seal that gives it owner power it also destroys them." Naruto looked at Sasuke but Sasuke seemed unfazed. But when Naruto looked away he didn't see his eyes narrow slightly. "I believe that because the seal wasn't completed the side affects of the seal became more prominent. If it were actually completed she wouldn't have spouted so much blood at the end."

"You mean it's destroying her?" asked Naruto.

"At this incomplete level I say it's destroying her internally very quickly which is the strange thing."

"Why?"

"This jutsu thrives on the darkness within ones own soul. In exchange for the power it consumes your heart. But the jutsu wasn't supposed to hurt her body so physically, since it's incomplete it is destroying her. So that's why I don't under stand why she hasn't had it completed."

Everyone was quiet at his words but Naruto was smiling. This gave him hope. _ This could mean that Sakura isn't really with the Akatsuki or is at least being manipulated by them and this seal._

"This mean there is still a chance that we can still save her and that she doesn't actually want to be apart of the Akatsuki."

Everybody looked at Naruto. Tsunade and Jiraiya sighed. He still wasn't going to give up on her even after she almost killed him.

"But what I still don't understand, "said Ino, "is why the little silver haired attacked us first without Sakura and then suddenly she shows up and attacks us. I mean where was she?"

Ino was right. Then Shikamaru came in.

"I know where she went." They all looked at him. "She went to the Forbidden Room in the tower of scrolls. She took the forbidden dragon scroll."

"What!" exclaimed Tsunade.

"This is not good," said Jiraiya.

"Dragon Scroll?" asked Kiba.

"Hey isn't that what the Akatsuki wanted originally when Sakura was taken?" said Naruto.

"She wasn't taken she left by her own will," said Neji. This caused Naruto to glare at the Hyuga.

"Yes it was," said Tsunade.

"What is exactly in the scroll," asked Ino.

"The key to access something very powerful. We have to send a hawk to Suna." Tsunade then turned to the ninjas in front of her. "Which of you would be prepared to leave in a day." They all looked at each other.

"I'm ready to leave right now!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Don't be stupid Naruto," said Shikamaru. "You will want your full strength when you're going to Suna. There are other members of Akatsuki and don't forget that they are all incredibly strong and want to pull the kyubi out of you."

Naruto growled in frustration.

"I will be ready by that time," said Neji.

"I can go too," said Shikamaru.

"Well I will definitely be ready by then," said Naruto.

"Me too," said Sasuke.

"I will accompany them too," said Kakashi.

"Alright. By 0800 tomorrow you will all head out to Suna," said Tsunade.

* * *

Sakura was in the living room waiting for Maria when Kisame and Hidan walked in with Deidara and Tobi.

"Leaving so soon Sakura," said Kisame.

"I have to it's orders."

"HAHA you just can't catch a break huh pinky," said Hidan. In a blink of an eye Sakura had Hidan slammed into the wall with her hand holding him there.

"I told you not to call me pinky," she said with a threatening voice.

"Get the hell off of me bitch!"

"Don't be so sore, just because Sakura has you pinned again, un," said Deidara.

Hidan growled in frustration.

"Sakura chan is scary!" exclaimed Tobi.

Kisame couldn't agree more. There was a difference in the girl. Sure they had spent the last three years with her but in the last 72 hours that he had last seen her she seemed to have a much darker aura. Then he heard a small giggle.

"Ah I see that you managed to get Sakura worked up," said Maria.

Sakura let go of Hidan's throat and walked over to Maria while she rubbed her eye.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course."

Sakura walked out of the base.

"What's you mission this time, un" asked Deidara.

Maria smiled at them this gentleman is the final stage of our plan. We're going to Suna." Then the silver haired girl left.

"Oh shit. It's really going to happen huh!" said Hidan.

"Maria seems pretty sure of it."

Itachi walked into the room.

"So what do you think Itachi?" asked Kisame.

Itachi gave them a blank look.

"We're going on a mission Kisame," was all Itachi replied.

"A mission where?"

"After them."

Kisame nodded understanding what the mission was about.

"Well then we might want to wait a little bit. Sakura is a damn good sensor."

Sakura was jumping along side Maria when she started to rub her eye slightly.

"What's wrong with you eye?" she asked.

"I just have something in it probably. It just feels slightly irritated."

"Have you fully recovered?"

"Maria I've never felt better in all my life. Nothing will get in my way. I think I would feel sorry for them if they tried but I would be all to happy to crush them."

"This time we should probably try to sneak in."

"Yes despite all my power I still do not want to go head on with Gaara."

"He was once the one tail container, correct?"

"Yes. Were you not part of the Akatsuki when you took it out of him?"

"Oh I was, it was just that I didn't have a partner and I was more of a part time Akatsuki member."

"so you've never have taken out a tailed beast?"

"Oh no I have, it's just that I missed Gaara's. Now I'm looking forward to seeing the one that surpassed death." Maria giggled. "I just might take him all for myself. Our abilities are very compatible."

Sakura grinned .

"Compatible is not the word I would use but what ever keeps you going Maria. Plus you will probably have to deal with Gaara alone because I will probably have to go get the item which we are after."

"I suppose you're right. Too bad the little leaf shinobi won't be there. It would've been interesting to see how they would handle you."

Sakura made a very dark laugh.

"That's the thing Maria they couldn't."

* * *

"YAY!" every one exclaimed. The whole village was happy. Naruto had finally brought Sasuke back and they were all walking through the gates into his village. Naruto was smiling.

"See Sakura, I kept my promise." They were all going through the gate when Naruto noticed that Sakura wasn't making a move to go pass the gates.

"Naruto why?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura? What's wrong?" he asked.

Sakura had her head hung down.

"I can't come with you." Naruto was about to ask her why. "Why did you gave up on me already?"

"No! Never!"

Naruto moved closer to her.

"Can't you see why I can't follow you?"

Then he saw her face. Blood was dripping from her mouth and she was bleeding all over her face.

"Because you killed me."

Naruto shot out of the hospital bed he was sleeping on. He was sweating and breathing heavily. He looked over to his right to see Sasuke sleeping. _It was just a dream._ Naruto fell back down on his bed. _A dream? Yeah right more like a nightmare._ The window was open into the night sky. The moon was almost gone. Just a sliver remained. _I haven't given up on you Sakura. I swear I will bring you back too. _He took a deep breath._ This is one dream which I won't make into a reality. _He turned over and fell back to sleep.

Sasuke was awake. He was woken by Nauto's sleep talking. He could only guess that it was a nightmare but he also thought that it had to do with Sakura. When his friend had finally woken from it he pretended to be asleep. It wasn't like Naruto could actually tell the difference anyway. When he heard the blonde begin to snore he turned over to look out the open window. He thought he should probably get to sleep because they were heading out to Suna in the morning and with Naruto on the team they were probably going to be driven into over time to beat the Akatsuki to Suna. But Sasuke was wishing that Itachi was there. Because Naruto wasn't the only one that wanted answers.

* * *

**Wow did you like it? I don't really like how I ended up doing the whole little jutsu talk. I hope it wasn't that confusing. If any questions I'll either reply to you personally or talk about it next chapter in my beginning A/N or on my account.**

**Review please! It is my life blood!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**This is finally Raven.**

**Back from wherever the hell I've been these last couple of months. **

**I actually should've updated earlier last month because that was when I got my fourth review but certain events happened and I was never able to type it all out.**

**So I am deeply sorry that I did not update earlier but this is all over five thousand words and I am posting this at five o'clock in the morning.**

**i am so tired I am currently watching blood +. I can't believe I am staying up this late.**

**I actually wanted this chapter to be longer but It's so late and I am probably going to sleep in till noon now. So maybe if I have great inspiration I will try to have the time to update soon. **

**Still this is a momentous occasion! I have reached TEN chapters! YAY.**

**So now I will like to send out some shout out to people who have been with me for a while.**

**First is konnichiha yoshi-chan who was one of the first reviewers that i had. Thank you so much! **

**I will also mention the others who have been mostly consistent and give me wonderful reviews such as Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha who i always look forward to her reviews and you were the only one to review my chapter 3. Then there is Black-Blue Moonlight Neko who i dearly enjoy you're funny reviews. And as I am now falling asleep typing and I do not want to write anything down that is silly I will mention the last couple of people, KagomeAngel91, and MadaraFanGirl. I really appreciate your reviews and thank you for sticking with me.**

**So now that i have finished thanking the majority of people it is now for my warning of what you will see ahead which is a lot of horribly written fighting scenes but I had to get through all of that before the giant bombshell comes along in the next chapter. **

**So please review and remember that four review and (more than likely) i will update soon after receiving the fourth review.**

**I do not own Naruto**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 10 The Second Battle**

The sun was barely coming over the horizon but already the unit was prepared. The anxiousness in the air was almost palpable. The energy was reeling off of Naruto in layers. Kakashi was made the team leader.

"Stop shaking," said Sasuke.

"I can't help it," replied Naruto.

"You're making everyone even more uneasy," said Neji.

"It's just… I'm so excited."

They all looked at him to see his face held an expression between pure joy, and horror.

"Let's hope we get to Suna before they do."

"Well let's hurry up then. They already have a head start."

They all nodded in agreement and left."

* * *

The sun was beating down on them. It was close to midday and they were waiting a little far from the Sands hidden village.

"So we are going to stage an attack on them in midday?" asked Maria.

"Well they have quite the number of guards and they even tightened security ever since the incident all those years ago."

"You mean when the kazekage was kidnapped?"

"Exactly."

"So what are we to do? Well this time we better hold them off and keep them inconspicuous of our actions for a while. I don't want to be interrupted while trying to retrieve the object that is our mission."

"Very well then. So I guess will try to get it and if anybody comes in our way then we can," she gave a light giggle,"play with them."

"Yes but we still need to see how long it will take us to break the seal."

"Oh Sakura chan you should have more fun in life and not worry so much."

"Don't worry, this isn't worrisome at all actually Maria, I think this will be fun," but then her face became serious as she looked at her partners, " but if you get to our of control and it becomes a hindrance then _I will not be pleased_."

"You have such a scary face. Don't worry, games that lose their meaning are not fun to play."

"Let's move out."

"Yes because by now the leaf has probably realized what we've taken and we have to beat the potential hawk they might have sent."

They nodded in agreement and headed to Suna.

* * *

They were so close. Just an hour or so more and they would make it to suna and hopefully in time to get the Akatsuki assigned.

Naruto seemed to be calming down slightly by the look on his face but to the well trained eye one could see his body slightly shaking in anticipation.

Kakashi had a foreboding feeling about the Akatsuki members that would be assigned to go to Suna. He just hoped that t wasn't Itachi or for that matter Sakura.

* * *

"Remind me again how you know that Suna had a weak point in it's defense?"

"I once worked with Sasori."

"So he told you about it."

"Of course."

"So that's how you know of this underground tunnel. Well it is a pleasant blind spot for us to get pass their ungodly defenses."

"Are you referring to the Kazekage or their other defenses?"

But Sakura never answered instead she went through the opening. It was rather convenient that it was close to their target.

"Let's get this over with. The sooner we get this done, the sooner I can get my revenge."

"Well here's our first obstacle. The door."

Sakura looked at it. There seemed to be some sort of seal on it.

"Well the only way to find a way to open it is through trial and error."

With that said she went running at it with chakra pumped into her fists but before she ever made it near the door. For two reasons one Maria was in her way (not that Sakura would've hit her) but she also got a weird vibe before she hit the doorway.

"I think we want to be a little more discreet. If you were to make the whole entrance collapse, it would bound to catch one of the Sand's attention."

"Then by all means. Did Sasori also show you how to get in?"

Maria just stared at Sakura before turning back to the entrance.

"Let's try using one of my crystal spikes. Then we'll see what we're really dealing with."

"Go on ahead. I won't stop you."

Maria made several hand signs, then by quickly moving her arm in the motion that she was throwing something, Spikes were formed and when they collided with the doorway there was a giant crash and dust flew everywhere. When everything cleared they saw a barrier slowly start to fade away back to being unnoticeable.

"Well now we know that there is a barrier." Maria turned to Sakura to see her slightly glaring at her. "What?"

"I'll be surprised if no one from Suna saw that."

"Well then we should hurry and take down the barrier or else we'll have to deal with some unwanted company."

* * *

"Gaara there is some activity coming from the east side, we sent some scouts to check it out but it's probably nothing."

Gaara turned to his brother.

"The east side?"

"Yeah that's what I said, why is something wrong?"

But before he could say anything Temari came in.

"We just got an emergency message from the Leaf!"

"What does it say?"

"They said that the Akatsuki is coming but they also said something about an item that they're after but I've never heard of it."

"What is it?"

"A sword of some sort."

Gaara's face darkened.

"We're going to the east side. The Akatsuki is there."

Kankuro and Temari gave each other worried expressions.

* * *

"Well there is one thing we haven't tried," said Sakura.

"Yes?"

"Well the jutsu is s_upposed_ to be able to break any barrier."

"So why didn't you do it earlier?"

"The thing is that it can cause some major problems for the user, not to mention it's quite draining."

"Well it's not like we have any other options." Then the first team that Kankuro sent out arrived.

"Or time for that matter."

"Look it's the Akatsuki," exclaimed one of the Sand nins.

"What are you doing here! You already got the one tail and there are no other Jinchuriki here!" said another.

"Tsk, you should know that there are other things that the Akatsuki are after." Maria turned to Sakura. "Do the jutsu. I'll take care of our unwanted guests easily."

"Fine, as long as they don't get in my way."

With that Sakura faced the barrier and started her hand signs while Maria looked at her new opponents and smiled.

"You guys are early and aren't particularly strong. So I'll make short work out of you."

She made her way to the ill fated nins with a small smile.

* * *

"We have to be faster!" exclaimed Naruto.

"We're going as fast as we can," said Neji.

"Well it isn't fast enough."

"We're almost there so calm yourself already dobe."

"Sasuke's right Naruto, you need to be focused," said Kakashi.

Naruto growled in disapproval.

They finally got into the entrance of the village. Two sand nins were waiting for them.

"We just received your message," said the first one.

"Then are they here already?" asked Shikamaru.

"There is a possibility," said the second.

"What do you mean, a possibility."

"We aren't directly under attack but there has been a slight disturbance that the hokage and his siblings have gone to check out."

"Then they're here," said Neji.

"Where are they?" asked Kakashi.

"On the far east side. We'll take you to them."

* * *

Sakura was feeling slightly drained. Maria was smiling as she saw her partner bring down the barrier.

"So shall I venture inside for any traps and let you recover out here."

"I'm not one of your dolls Maria."

Maria giggled slightly.

"I wasn't saying that you were fragile only that you are more tired than me."

"Come on you already dealt with the first squad and the next one is surely to come at any moment."

"So do you want to go inside or should I?"

"How about we just both go in and let them follow us?"

"Fine."

Then they went inside.

Gaara arrived at the entrance next to Temari and Kankurou along with another squad that had been sent out earlier. They noticed the first squad laid out beaten badly and uncosicous.

"What is this place?" asked kankurou.

"This place holds something of great importance. We can't let the Akatsuki get their hands on it," said Gaara.

So they went inside.

"How are we supposed to find it?" asked Sakura.

"Well I'm not exactly sure," said Maria.

"The scroll didn't say anything?"

"It did but the information is not helpful at all."

"Really? Why?"

"Well it said that it will reveal itself when the user is revived or something along those lines."

"User?"

"I told you that the information was useless."

"So we're just going to tear this place apart then."

"It seems like that's the only option."

"Well then we …"

"Stop right there Akatsuki!"

Maria and Sakura turned around to see their newest opponents. They saw the sand siblings expressions turn to one of shock upon seeing Sakura's face. Temari and Kankurou showed it more and one could tell that Gaara was shocked to because his eyes slightly widened then narrowed.

"Sakura?" said Temari.

Sakura started smiling upon seeing their reactions.

"We thought you were dead," said Kankurou.

"It seems that the leaf is very slow or maybe unwilling in giving it's allies information," said Maria with a small smile.

"So the others already know that you're here? I don't understand. Akatsuki was said to kill you."

"Well don't count on anybody being dead until you have their body and well," she slightly chuckled," even then they might still be alive."

"So all this time you've been with Akatsuki?" asked Temari.

"Yes and as much as I would love to stay and chat with you guys I'm afraid that we have to actually hurry along. You can ask your leaf friends all about it when you see them, that is if you survive our encounter."

Their faces were full of shock and Maira started giggling. She noticed Gaara and looked him up and down.

"Are you The Kazekage Gaara? The previous container of the one tail?"

He made eye contact with the silver haired girl.

"Yes and who are you?"

"Well how rude of me. I am Maria."

Sakura noticed a certain shine in Maria's eyes as she looked at Gaara. She didn't know if the feeling she had was uneasy or a sense of foreboding.

Gaara took this oppurtunity to attack. His sand came out of the gourd and straight at the pair but they jumped out of the way. Maira started giggling.

"Aren't we a little impatient but I must confess if you didn't make the first move I would've. I have been waiting to play with you for quite some time now Gaara kun and I know that I've met you I want you all for myself." She turned to Sakura. " Sakura he's mine."

"Sure Maria."

Sakura would've actaully have liked to fight Gaara and to have her skills put to the test against him and his sand but when maria wanted something and this badly it was best not to get in her way. So this left her to deal with the side show.

"How about I take care of the unnecessary people for now?"

"What…" but before kankurou could finish his sentence Sakura had already started her attack.

Their eyes widened upons seeing her speed. It was little to no effort in taking out the squad. They never saw it coming. They were no where near her level. After having them all put out of their way she focased her attention on the older sand siblings. _That should make sure that they don't underestimate me.

* * *

_

The Suna guide was taking them to the east side.

"What kind of disturbance was it?" asked Neji.

"Some noise was heard. One squad was deployed and after the Kazekage and his siblings were informed they too left with another squad that was informed to leave ."

They finally were getting close when they could hear some banging sounds.

"Just as we thought, they are already here." said Kakashi.

When they got to the entrance they saw the bodies of the unconsious first squad outside. They rushed inside to see Maria fighting with Gaara and Sakura on the verge of defeating Temari and Kankurou.

* * *

Temari was breathing hard. She was pretty sure that Sakura had broken her shoulder or possibly shatter it with her strenth. Kankurou wasn't fairing much better. His puppets were being destroyed and if it wasn't for Temari's quickness he would've been incapacitated already. But they both knew, Sakura wasn't at full strength they could see it in her eye. She wasn't even breaking a sweat yet.

"I have to say, it is rather dissapointing fighting with you. I thought that you two would put up a better fight but I see now the I overestimated you. I would prefer to fight you brother but he has his hands full with my partner."

* * *

Maria could not remember the last time that she had so much fun. Gaara wasn't like any of the opponents that she had ever fought before. He could hold his own ground against her and she had to be on her guard or else the sand would certainly crush her.

The sand barely missing her again she made her hand signs and threw more of her crystal spikes at gaara who was able to dodge them. He couldn't put up one of is simple sand walls because the speed and mass of the spikes were too much and and could easily break through them. His eyes narrowed at the petite silver haired girl who was giggling.

"I really like you Gaara kun. I think that you're my favorite person to play with and that it includes people the Akatsuki."

Then her attention was directed to the group that just came through the entrance. A small smile appeared on her face as she recognized them.

"Sakura, since present entertainment is not entertaining at all why don't you enjoy yourself with our new guests."

Sakura looked at the group and grinned. _Well maybe Maria is right. I should get more fun out of life.

* * *

_

Kakahshi was looking at Sakura. He couldn't quite explain it but he could feel it. She was even more different than the last time.

"I wasn't expecting to see you guys so soon but I must admit. Your timing couldn't be better." She looked over to Temari and Kankurou." Well maybe a moment or two more would've been best but no matter. You're here now and I can finally complete my revenge. At least for the most part."

"What did you do to yourself this time?" asked Kakashi.

"Ah so you guys know about my mark. So then you know the working behind it or atleast most of it."

"Yes."  
"Well then you should also know that it's completed and now believe me nothing will get in my way from killing you."

"We'll see about that," said Neji.

Sakura rubbed her eye a little and then she quickly moved seeing that Shikamaru was already trying to trap her with his shadow.

"Well at least I know you guys are serious."

"Sakura stop this! We came to save you!" said Naruto.

"Well at least some of you are serious. I don't know how many times I have to tell you that there is nothing for you to save."

"I don't believe that. The Sakura I know would not do this."

"Maybe you're right. The Sakura you knew would probabaly not want to kill you or join Akatsuki. But you need to get it through your thick skull that I am no longer that Sakura. So you better realize that now or I'm afraid you won't survive. But then again that would wok out better for me."

"No matter what type of power you've obtained, you're not going to kill him or anybody."

She cocked her head slightly and grinned.

"Is that right? Well before i get to you guys first," She dissapeared reappearing behind Temari and Kankurou punching and kicking them hard into the wall, rendering them unconscious."let me take care of the useless ones."

"Temari! Kankurou!" yelled Shikamaru.

"Oh don't worry they're not dead… yet."

* * *

Kakashi came closing in on her. She blocked her attack but no sooner did she do that before Neji came trying to hit her pressure points. Barely having enough time to turn around sh was able to black his fists away. She kicked kakasi who was still behind her pushing him back a little giving her enough room to meet more of of Neji's attacks and eventually knocking him away. But no sooner did she do that then she had to jump and stick to the wall to avoid Shikamaru's shadow again. But as soon as she did that Kakashi came at her with the chidori this time quickly making her hand signs, she barely missed being hit by Chidori and then she proceeded at trying to rit him with her razor chakra. Only cutting into his shoulder.

Naruto and Sasuke had yet to get involved. Naruto more out of confusion of what he should do and Sasuke knew that he had to wait because Sakura wasn't at full power yet and he needed to be a full strength when what ever she was about to do came into play.

"Rasengan!"

Sakura moved out of the way.

"Finally getting serious now?"

"I've always beens serious about you. I'm serious about saving you too. I don't know what happaned to you or what they did and you don't even realize it now but I will save you. Did you think that I would ever be able to bring back Sasuke if I just gave up even after he told us to leave him alone?"

"You know I use to admire your thick headedness but now I can see. Is that you're just really STUPID!"

She swung her leg trying to kick him but missed when he backed up slightly. She continued to try to hit him.

"Sakura I know that you are still there. The Sakura I know is still there."

"Shut up! JUST SHUT UP! You were never able to be quiet! I don't want to hear you anymore!"

Sakura was about to hit Naruto dead on but Kakashi came and caught her fist, holding it tightly he spun kicking her. Sakura let out a grunt on impact but flipped through the air landing safely on her feet.

"Just like before. Did you feel like you were breaking up one of our little quarrles Kakashi _sensei_."

"Sakura if you think I'm treating you like a child then you're wrong. I stopped thinking of you in that way a long time ago."

"You're right a little actually. You stopped thinking about me. You gave up on me. I was never that important to you I mean compared to Sasuke and Naruto, one of the last uchihas and the kyuubi container. I am only a lost little child to you."

Kakashi couldn't help but remember the dream he had.

"Sakura you have to realize that we're taking you seriously," said Naruto.

"Not all of you. Not just you Naruto. I noticed that Sasuke has chosen not to enter into the fight yet." She made eye contact with the Uchiha. " You still don't say anything to me. Did you think that your comrades could easily take care of me?"

Sasuke chose not to speak to her because he didn't know what to say. Also he was biding his time. He could tell that she was getting riled up talking to Kakashi and them

"Well if you guys thought you were able to keep up with me before then you are sorely mistaken now."

* * *

Maria to say the least was impressed with how Gaara was able to hold himself against her. She was thrilled to be with Gaara. She started giggling. Gaara was frustrated. With such a small girl continoulsy dodging his attacks and him doing the same. Despite close combat not being his strongest point he was still able to keep her away and he had no serious damage dur to the fact of his sand layer.

Finally there was some distance between the two of them. Maria took this opputonity to look at her dress where some ends were slightly destroyed due to the fact that sand had gotten to it. But then while they were apart Maria had to dodge an attack from a puppet.

"Well look who's come around. I was having fun playing with your brother but if you want to play to I don't see why not. But sakura has already dealt wit you and i don't like playing with old used toys."

"Well we're not playing with you!" yelled Temari as she swung her fan.

Maria appeared next to her. Temari's eyes widened again as she saw how fast the petite girl moved. "Now now. You might mess up my hair that way."

"Temari move!" yelled Kankurou but before she could ever do anything she was kicked by Maria.

"Don't get in my way. I am having to much fun with Gaara kun."

"You bitch!" yelled Kankurou.

Maria threw a couple of her crystal spikes at kankurou.

"What kind of language is that? I must insist that you stay out of my way."

'I don't think so shorty."

He opened his scroll to summon the Sasori puppet. Maria's eyes narrowed upon seeing the puppet.

"I can't believe someone like you has control of his body."

"What's wrong? Upset at seeing one of your buddies being used to help us."

Maria was going to make a comment but he attention was directed to Sakura. She smiled upon seeing the fact that Sakura was getting angrier.

"You're friends are in big trouble now. The more hate that she feels the stronger she becomes and what ever small chance they had of possibly surviving is gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't worry you'll see it in a moment but keep you focus on me because," Kankurou was barely able to block being hit with one of her kunai's in her hand."I'm not done playing with you."

* * *

They could only stay clear of her as she started to slightly change. Just like before they saw the vines start spreading across her body and come off. But instead of staying bright red like before they actually turned into actual thorny whips. They could see them under her skin and how they came out form underneath them. She quickly started to attack them like before and this time it was nearly impossible to stay clear out of the way.

"Sakura don't you know what this is doing to you!"

"Believe me I know full well what i am doing to myself. I am the one that decided this for myself. It's so strange. I use to not be able to understand why you let Orochimaru do all those things to you. But now the person I hate the most, I've become the most alike. You gave up everything you knew for revenge. No matter what the cost. I am doing the same. I will let this power devour my heart and soul. This power that the akatsuki gave me will allow me to kill you and in return I am at the Akatsuki's disposal. I will do whatever they ask of me. Even if it includes bringing Naruto in for them to extract the nine tails."

When they were all a safe distance from her the vines retreated back and unlike before when they just stayed swaying in the air these wrapped around her body. The thorns digging into her skin and drawing blood. They were absorbing it into themselves.

"What have you done?" asked Naruto "You're hurting yourself."

"Believe me, this pain is nothing compared to what I felt being left alone and not to mention the rigourous training I went through to be worthy of true Akatsuki status."

She lunged forward at Neji. She didn't like him having the byakugan. It could potentially find their item and they didn't even have a chance to start looking for it yet. Neji with his all seeing eyes was shocked upon seeing how her chakra system was like now. The source of her power all seemed to be coming from an area of where her heart is and it seemed like it was only getting larger.

"Despite this power and even with how much you have added to it, this time we will win."

"I wonder what has you so riled up and devoted in stopping my career in being and Akatsuki member. Does it have anything to do with what I did to your precious partner TenTen?"

Neji let out a frustrated sigh in trying to hit Sakura but he missed and instead one of her vines unwound and hit him dead on sending him flying through the air with deep cuts across his chests.

"You see with this power upgrade It is much easier to control and manipulate them. They're smaller and thinner. But also they pack a bigger punch."

But then she felt herself unable to move. She immediately knew that Shikamaru had finally caught her.

"You're not going anywhere now," he said.

Kakashi appeared infront of her, sharingan blazing and chidori in hand.

"Is that what you think?"

One of the vines from her left side started to go back under her skin. Suddenly one of the vines came out out from her back tearing through her akatsuki cloak. It followed the lines of the shadow. Shikamaru was shocked and had to jump out of the way which also made Sakura jump out of the way also missing being hit by Kakashi. But the vine still ended up hitting shikamaru disrupting the jutsu and setting her free.

Sasuke was now ready to fight. His sharingan had been tracking her for sometime and now he was sure that even with the vines he could fight her. He lunged forward with his sword in hand.

* * *

Maria ended up not hurting the Sasori puppet but the same could not be said about kankurou. She was currently tring to hit Gaara but it was like before. Gaara took notice of Sakura's transformation.

"Amazing isn't it?" said Maria.

"What did you do to her?"

"Personally? Nothing but the way your comrades have Sakura worked up they are only fueling her hate which in turns fuels her power. But now that Sasuke has joined the fight it is only a matter of time before it happens."

"What are you talking about?"

Maria faced Gaara.

"What's this now? Gaara kun I want your attention only on me. You're mine and you're friends aren't dead yet."

She said this, giggling the last part.

* * *

"So now you decide to fight with me?" said Sakura.

"Yes," replied Sasuke. "Kakashi everyone back off for now."

"What are you saying teme?" said Naruto

Kakashi nodded.

"Just listen to him," said Kakashi.

Sasuke dodged being hit by sakura but when she tried using one of the vines Sasuke was able to block it with his sword. They were toe to toe and this only frustrated her more. _That damn sharingan!_ Then when he blocked the next vine he added the chidori and he cut off a part of the vine. But were he cut off the vine it seemed like a dark energy came shooting out and also from the end of the cut off part.

"What is that!" yelled Naruto.

"That is the darkness deep within myself," said Sakura.

* * *

**Well wasn't that exciting!**

**I know that there are probably spelling mistakes and more than likely not everything is capitalized like it should be but the program I am using of word is really old and even uploading it on to the editor on fanfiction isn't helping so I apologize.**

**I think Maria likes Gaara. Don't you? **

**So any questions comments and concerns will all be put into reviews!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**So the Raven returns!**

**I'm back fairly quickly. I spent all day on this. **

**So the truth finally comes out in this chapter. **

**The end is coming. The terrible terrible end. **

**So here is the little part were I can rant and to tell you the truth I've been in a lord of the Rings mood lately. I've been thinking who would be what character if Naruto people would become LOTR people. (seriously now Naruto is the greatest anime to put into other series). I've actually done a sketch of them in their spots on the cover of the first movie. So far I've put Naruto into Frodo's spot. I have a friend who is a fellow writer named V (aka violinist of sorrow, who is writing a gender bender story called Secret Cherry Blossom (starts yelling, "There are you happy now? I mentioned you!" "Yes! Thank you!")) and she said, "Why don't you have Naruto as Aragorn? It would make more sense." And I said,"What are you talking about? Naruto is not cool enough to hold the position as Aragorn but he is important enough to be a main character." Obviously we don't see eye to eye in some matters. Anyways I put the position of Aragorn to Sasuke mainly because he is cool enough (even though I hate him sooooo much in the series right now. The bastard.) and I wanted Sakura to be Arwen. This also made V say, "Well she can still be Arwen with Naruto." But no! I am not a NaruSaku fan, no offense to those who are but I will not have it in my imagination. So as you already know now, Sakura is Arwen. For Gandolf I put Jiraiya. Galadriel (?) is Tsunade. Neji is Legolas (obviously!). Saruman (?) is Orochimaru. Grima is Kabuto. But here is where I reach a hitch in my character switching plot. I have seen the LOTR trailers synced into Naruto but I'm not too sure who I would put into the spots of the other hobbits. Also I originally thought I might put the Sand sibs as the people from Rohan, Like Temari as Eowyn and Kankurou obviously as the brother (whose name escapes me but I know is very similar) but then Gaara would be the dead cousin and I like him too much to kill him off before he even does anything and if I don't do that then I would use him since he is Shukakus container as Golem/Smeagol, turning him into Shukaku/Gaara and I still like him too much to do that to him. (Giant Sigh) I would make the Akatsuki the 9 cursed kings. (Such a convenient number). Nagato would be Sauron while Pein/Yahiko would still be a part of the 9. I also thought that if I put Mizuki in as Boromir (you guys know, the guy in episode one and the very beginning of the series) than that would make Iruka Eomir. Then maybe I would put in Sarutobi as the Steward but this all comes down to how much I like them. Also I thought that Choji would be put in as Gimli but then I don't know if that's right and it's not because I like Choji all that much but it's just a feeling.**

**So I would love your guys' input (I've obviously have been thinking about this for a long time.) I need to resolve this. I do want to finish my drawing and maybe post it on DeviantArt  
**

**Finally I must warn you that the fight scene is poorly made because I really needed to type the scene after that. More explenations will be made at the bottom.**

**I do not own Naruto

* * *

**

**Chapter 11 The Truth  
**

Sakura was smiling as she saw the faces of her former comrades. But Sasuke only paused for half a moment before he continued his assault on her.

"That was always one of your good points _Sasuke_, you were always direct."

Then one of her vines was able to hit his shoulder. He jumped back holding his arm.

"But you're were always a little too direct," she said with a smile.

She started rubbing her eye.

"You were always observant Sakura, that was one of your only good points. But it seems you're not as observant anymore."

Sakura turned around to see another Sasuke with a chidori aimed straight at her.

_No it's a genjutsu! _

"Kai!"

Breaking the illusion she was barely able to miss Sasuke hitting her with his sword. She quickly unleashed two of her vines one missed him but his bottom leg wasn't so lucky. He was raised high into the air and then brought swiftly down.

"Sasuke!" yelled Naruto.

"You want some too," sneered Sakura as one of her vines went after the blonde.

But before it could reach him Kakashi came in with a chidori cutting off the vine.

Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"You guys have to find a way to cut off those things yourself," said Kakashi. "Unlike last time when they were pure energy these can be temporarily stopped. But I don't know what that black energy will do to you."

He made a move to try and get to Sasuke but the thrashing she was giving him was making it harder for him to get to the Uchiha especially since Sakura let sent two more of her vines free. One was to Kakashi and the other was to Neji and Shikamaru.

"You only have three of those vines, and they won't be able to help you a lot," said Neji.

Neji had figured a way to cut the vine with his ability to thin his Chakra into a sharp blade.

"That's where you're wrong Hyuga."

Then they saw that this time instead of the vine reattaching itself, the end that was cut off started to grow and went back to Sakura where it pushed underneath her skin and connected itself to the center. The other part just took physical form.

"This is too troublesome," said Shikamaru.

* * *

Sasuke wasn't just gonna stand being thrashed around any longer. He let the chidori cover his body and shot it all the way back to Sakura.

His aim wasn't for her to let go of him but to give Kakashi enough time to come and cut the vine off his his leg. Which it worked.

Sakura was momentarily stalled from the affects of Chidori and she was furious upon realizing the fact that Sasuke was released.

"We have to stop her dead on," said Shikamaru.

"Well whenever your lazy ass brain wants to wake up and create a plan then by all means tell us!" yelled Naruto.

"If we don't stop her soon then she will kill us," said Kakashi.

"We'll have to kill her first," said Neji.

"We don't have to kill her. Just incapacitate her," said Naruto.

"Naruto if you're not with us then just stay out of our way," said Neji.

Shikamaru formed his hands to show that he was thinking.

"Naruto if you don't want her to die then keep her busy as Shikamaru thinks. The more he thinks the more of a possibility that he will find a way to stop her without killing her," said Kakashi.

"Okay."

As Naruto went to face Sakura, Sasuke went next to Kakashi.

"You lied to him," he said.

"Yes but that's not the point. Are you still able to fight with us?"

"I'll be able to fight."

* * *

"Shadow clone jutsu!" yelled Naruto.

"You're not even capable of stalling me much less being a diversion," said Sakura.

Her vines thrashed around taking out the clones quickly.

"Rasengan!" he yelled as he defended himself from a direct attack of one of the vines.

"That won't save you for long! Show me the results of your training and the reason why you left me alone!"

But then she noticed Shikamaru in his thinking mode. She growled at seeing that and moved to knock him out of thought.

"Shikamaru, your time is up!" yelled Neji.

"So is yours," she said sneering at the group.

Shikamaru opened his eyes.

Naruto came from behind her and tried to hit her. She was too annoyed with the blonde to deal with anymore so she smacked him away with one of her vines. Naruto was able to see it coming and it only hit his side. But still he was bleeding.

In this one moment though, Shikamaru was able to fill in the rest of the group of the plan.

* * *

Sakura was becoming furious. They were jumping around like kernals in a kettle. She was destroying the room while she was trying to hit them. She rubbed her eye again. She was more interested in getting Sasuke first and then the rest could follow. Then she saw an opening. _Stupid Sasuke_.

She went forward and called back two of her now seven vines. It was direct hand to hand combat in one quick movement she pinned him against the wall her hand around his throat.

"This is how I wanted it to end. I wanted to see the life leave your eyes. Did you want to kill Itachi this way too? But you would never be a match for him," she said with a cruel smile.

"You keep on comparing us but in the end we're nothing alike. That's why we could never be together. You want us to be serious so I will be. I was relieved when I came back and you weren't there. I wouldn't have to deal with you and your fan girl like ways. "

Sakura snarled at him. But then the she covered her eye with her hand.

"Shut up and die quietly."

"That eye looks infected," he weezed out as her hand started crushing his neck, "some medic you are."

She covered her eye completely with her hand with the pain that she was feeling.

Then she felt a source of power turning up to see someone who wasn't supposed to be there.

* * *

Itachi and Kisame had been waiting outside the doorway for some time. They had to wait for the correct opportunity. Kisame had also been unusually quiet but he was very weary of what was going to happen. Then the crystal that Itachi was holding was given to him by Maria. It started glowing.

"So it's time," said the shark like nin.

Itachi just went in without alerting any of the residents inside, as did Kisame.

He saw Sakura had someone pinned against the wall and surrounding shinobi who didn't make a move to save whoever it was. He saw Maria with the kazekage and his siblings fighting. But he also noticed that she was watching Sakura the whole time too.

Looking down he saw the perfect opportunity that they had been waiting for.

"Too bad pinky," said Kisame.

Then Itachi made several hand signs.

* * *

_What's Itachi and Kisame doing here? _

Then she sensed something coming behind her.

Turning around she saw Sasuke with his sword aiming it straight at her. She tried to use one of her vines but then suddenly her body felt like all of her power was being crunched within her.

Sasuke saw the vines go inside of her and how she released Kakashi who pretended to be Sasuke knowing that Sakura would go after him and her hate would make her blind to the fact that Kakashi made himself appear like Sasuke and the real Sasuke would hide himself until the opportune moment.

Sakura's head was hurting.

_What is going on? _

Then she saw Sasuke coming to her her with his sword.

To kill her.

She yelled.

"NO!"

She covered her eye, the pain was too much.

Suddenly a light filled up the room.

* * *

Maria saw that one of the statues was glowing at the same moment Sakura was. Turning to Gaara she gave a sad smile.

"I'm sorry my dear Gaara kun but I must end our game now."

Gaara sent one more wave of his hands but Maria made several hand signs and her hand turned a strange color. She put it purposefully into the sand and it started to crystallize it.

The crystallization went all the way up to Gaara were he moved away. But then he couldn't because a pathway of the crystal came up to him and stopped him from moving. It covered all the way up to his clavicle, immobilizing.

Maria came down from another statue that she was standing on, in a floating matter.

Right before she touched the ground, as if hovering in the air, she cupped Gaara's face and put her lips against his in a small kiss.

"You have my first kiss but you're cute enough for it," she said. "Goodbye, Gaara kun."

She went to the statue and destroyed a part of it, for inside was the target. The sword which they were after.

Grabbing hold of it she went over to her partner were all the leaf nin had to cover their eyes and hold their ground or else they would be blown away.

Itachi and Kisame came down when the light was more concentrated and didn't blaze out.

"Itachi!" yelled Sasuke as he saw him.

"Foolish little brother."

"What did you guys do to her?" yelled Naruto.

Maria started laughing.

"All this time in your group Konoha thought they had to protect, one of the last Uchihas and the kyubi container but really in the end it had the greatest weapon," she said.

"What are you talking about?" asked Kakashi.

"The Budhisattva Eye," answered Itachi.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"You see we found out you friend possessed it but it needs a deep emotional trigger for it to reveal itself within its user," said Ksiame.

"So you guys did make Sakura behave this way!" exclaimed Naruto.

"She chose this on her own and the Jutsu not only feeds off of hate but creates a deep seed within the user's heart. Thus an endless cycle," said Itachi.

"I originally didn't know if just dealing with you guys was enough, but then I realized that by using you, Sasuke Uchiha, that it would create the perfect trigger," said Maria with her mischievous smile

"You set her up though. You took away the Jutsu that she was using and left her vulnerable," said Sasuke.

"Very observant," snickered Kisame," but this is where your skills of observation are put to the test. You felt a difference in her Chakra first when you finally met her after all those years and it only seemed to darken afterwards right?" Sasuke didn't answer but only narrowed his eyes. Kisame continued. "Well right before you were about to stab her,the Jutsu was taken away because it caused her to only think dark thoughts and without it…"

"The original Sakura would appear!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Well you aren't as stupid as you act now," chuckled Kisame.

"Yes and she was confused at seeing the man she loved trying to kill her. It devastated her and the emotional turmoil she felt was perfect to bring out the Budhisattva Eye. Now we the Akatsuki will control it and use it to destroy Konoha," said Maria. But then she looked behind her after another wave of energy came out. "Well it is time to go. Goodbye."

Itachi, Kisame and Maria went to the area that Sakura was at and made several hand signs.

"No!" yelled Naruto as he ran to stop them.

But he was too late, they disappeared.

They were left alone.

"What are we going to do now?" asked Neji.

"We go back to Konoha and tell them that the Akatsuki is coming and with the Budhisattva Eye," said Kakashi.

"And it's all our fault."

* * *

**All right so I have watched the anime called Tokyo Majin and that's where the Budhisattva Eye and the sword came from. But the sword is totally different but purpose is still the same. The Eye however I have altered for my benefit. **

**So the truth finally comes out. The Akatsuki was waiting and manipulating Sakura. **

**If you didn't understand the whole Jutsu reversal moment then I will tell you in more detail. **

**Sakura's more human feelings, and softer original personality were all suppressed by the Jutsu. When it was taken away and she "awoke", she had something kind of like amnesia and was confused to be where she was and to see Sasuke about to kill her. This triggered the Eye and you know the rest.**

**If it is still unclear I will either message you or answer you in the beginning of the next chapter.**

**REVIEW!  
**


End file.
